


A Second Too Late.

by seamusseyebrows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year harry potter, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Death Eater - Freeform, Death Eater Attacks, Department of Mysteries, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fred is alive, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger-centric, Hogwarts, Invisibility Cloak, Love, Marauders, Post War Dramione, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Redemption, Slight Dumbledore Bashing, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Time and space, Unspeakables
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusseyebrows/pseuds/seamusseyebrows
Summary: Repeating their last year at Hogwarts after the second Wizarding War, the Golden Trio, along with a few old faces, encounter a whole new threat that involves using the time turner for their own selfish gain.A slow burn dramione fic with many other ships alongside.All characters/original story belong to J.K Rowling.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. the unexpected pain in my arse.

Hermione sat up quickly, breathing heavily and sweating, her shoulders moving with every breath she took. Her eyes widened as she scanned the dark room. Looking down at herself, she realised she was still under the duvet covers. Wiping the sweat off her forehead, she sighed with relief washing over her.

'A nightmare' She thought, furrowing her eyebrows.

Glancing over at the bed across the room, she noticed that Ginny was still out cold.

'Dead to the world' Hermione thought. 'I don't know how she does it.'

She scoffed and threw the covers off of herself, sliding out of bed quietly in order to not wake the younger. Putting her feet into her slippers, she shuffled out of the room, closing the door gently behind her.

She ran a hand through her hair as she tip toed down the hallway and the stairs into the large kitchen. While boiling the kettle, she allowed herself to stare into space.

'It's a blessing really' Hermione's mind wandered, 'Molly was nice enough to let me stay here, since I didn't have the courage to bring my parent's memories back, but I feel like I'm not earning my keep.'

She blinked a few times and sighed.

'Are you going to make a cup of tea or stare at the kettle until it pours one itself?' A voice questioned behind her as a pair of arms snaked round her waist.

Hermione smiled.

'I thought this was the wizarding world? Is it not supposed to do that for me?' She said, laughing quietly as she leant against the person's chest.

'Hermione look at me'

She spun round and locked eyes with a familiar ginger, his blue eyes were sad and serious and bore right through her. She shivered.

'Ron...'

'What was it about this time?'

Her eyes glossed over as she recalled her nightmare, sighing as it replayed in her head. She shook her head and kissed his cheek.

'I don't remember, honestly'

'Then why are you awake so-'

'Ron, it's the first day of our last year at Hogwarts, of course I'm excited to go. That's why I can't sleep.' She insisted.

He scanned her face for any indication that she was lying. When he couldn't find one, his face softened, pushed no further questions, and laughed.

'You're the only bloody person that I know who's excited to go back to school. You're an absolute weirdo.'

She chuckled as he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

'Go back to sleep Weasley before I slip you a potion to make you' Hermione's eyes gleamed as she smirked.

He held up his hands in surrender and stepped back slowly towards the door.

'I'm going, I'm going! Fucking hell, Hermione, you're scary sometimes' He turned around and walked out the kitchen door, laughing to himself.

She smiled as she watched him leave, shaking her head in disbelief. Turning her attention back to the kettle, she poured herself a cup of tea, wrapped her cold hands around the mug and tiptoed back upstairs to try and get back to sleep.

—————

'FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY'

A shout from downstairs woke Hermione up with a jolt.

'YOU BOTH GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!'

She giggled silently to herself at Molly's angry tone and let her mind wonder on what the twins could've done this time.

She sat up and outstretched her arms, yawning as the sound of her joints clicking echoed through the empty room. She breathed out and looked over at Ginny's bed.

'Empty and made...'

Hermione's eyes widened.

'OH SHIT.'

She leapt out of bed, gathering some clothes and a towel off of a chair and ran to the bathroom. Arriving at the door, she heard music trailing out from behind it.

'RON GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!' She exclaimed, pounding on the door with a fist.

'WHAT?' Ron yelled over the noise of both his music and the pressured water.

'GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!' Hermione screamed back. She was panicking now, late was not a word in her vocabulary.

'WHAT?' Ron yelled back again.

She screamed against the door and ran downstairs into the kitchen.

'Mrs Weasley?' Hermione scanned the busy room. Fred and George were discussing business strategies before they headed off to work and Ginny was reading the newspaper while eating her cereal. Her head whipped round to see Molly straightening Percy's tie.

'Yes, Hermione dear?' Molly questioned, handing Percy his suitcase as he disappeared into the fireplace.

'Ron won't get out of the bathroom and I'm running late!' She gulped at the last word and motioned upstairs.

Molly put her hands on her hips as she left the room and only her angry footsteps on the stairs were left to signify her mood. George and Fred looked over at her.

'You know there's another bathroom on the top floor?' Fred narrowed his eyes.

Hermione rolled hers. 'Of course I do, but trust me, this is way funnier.' She smirked.

'I see why we keep you around now' George chuckled as sounds of their shouting mother and screaming brother drifted into the room.

'Sounds like that's my cue to use the bathroom!' Hermione said happily, walking away and humming to herself.

Passing Molly on the stairs, she approached the bathroom and saw Ron leaning against the doorway.

'You're going to pay for that' He threatened with a deadpan look.

Hermione scanned his figure. His lower half was wrapped in a towel and trails of soap were still left on his torso and neck.

'Looks like you already have' She stifled a smile and pushed past him, kissing his cheek and then slamming the bathroom door in his face.

'HURRY UP OR WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU' Ron shouted through the door.

Hermione laughed out loud and started the shower, hearing his feet stomp away to his bedroom.

She stripped off her pyjamas and stepped into the shower, washing away the images her mind decided to conjure from the night before.

—————

'LAST CALL FOR HOGWARTS'

Hermione stood facing the train as Ginny and Ron fumbled with their bags. She brushed her hair out of her face and took a deep breath. She didn't even remember the last time she got onto this train but it didn't give her the best feeling even looking at it now.

'Hermione?' Ron asked, snapping her out of her trance.

She looked at his outstretched hand and took it as he pulled her onto the train.

'Harry's already got a compartment, we're meeting him there.'

She smiled quickly at him. The whistle for departure pierced the air and the train slowly started moving. Ron looked at her, as if trying to read her mind, but in the end just sighed and turned to walk down the aisle. She followed him closely behind, looking at the passengers they passed. She was glad to see all the new faces and even the old ones returning to Hogwarts. It made her feel slightly less nervous.

They approached the compartment with Ginny entering first.

'Harry!' The youngest Weasley exclaimed, leaping on the black haired man who was sat next to the window. They shared a passionate kiss but were soon interrupted by the sound of fake vomiting.

'Pack it in will you, that's my sister.' Ron moaned with a look of disgust. Hermione pushed past him to sit down on the opposite seat, giggling along with Ginny.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Would you rather it be you?'

'Yeah go on then, I think I deserve one'

'Okay come here then you sexy man' Harry laughed as he got up and gave his best friend a hug.

'Nice to see you mate, where the fuck have you been all summer' Ron asked as he sat down next to Hermione.

'This and that, nothing important apart from your mum' Harry teased.

'You better fuck off right now before I smack you one' Ron threatened, sending the four of them into fits of laughter.

This was interrupted by their compartment door sliding open abruptly. All four pairs of eyes looked over to meet another four.

There in the doorway stood four people they never would have imagined to see returning to Hogwarts; Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and last but certainly not least, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's eyes settled on Draco almost straight away. He smiled at her and nodded his head.

'Granger.'

Immediately, she lifted two fingers to her neck, just below her jaw. The seven others looked at her, confused.

'Hermione, what on earth are you doing'' Ginny asked, staring at her.

'Oh nothing, just checking if I had an aneurism or not since I swear I just heard Malfoy say my name'

The three Gryffindors covered their mouths to stifle their laughs. Draco looked extremely unamused.

'Feel free to have one, no complaints from me' He sneered.

'No complaints from you?! Wow, I hope your dad's enjoying his day off.' She retorted, staring into his eyes.

She noticed they were grey with little light blue flecks in them. Pansy's laughing outburst snapped her back to reality. Draco looked at the laughing Slytherin who shut up immediately.

'What do you want, Draco?' Hermione sighed.

He stood up straight and fixed his tie. 'I actually came here to have a chat with you all but you can shove it up your arseholes if you're going to act like that again.'

'Didn't ask though, did we?' Ron huffed as he got out of his seat.

'Alright Weasley, calm down. We just wanted to be civil.' Blaise said.

'That's really a shame.' Ron drew out his words sarcastically. 'See you around then' as he shut the door in their faces.

Draco huffed and stared at the closed door.

'That went really well, don't you think?' He asked, spinning around to look at his friends.

'Don't worry, Draco' Theo piped up, 'We'll try again soon'

Draco ran a hand through his hair 'I swore that the day I begged Potter and his little friends for forgiveness was the day I'd kill myself'

Pansy giggled, 'Come on, let's find some seats.' as she started to walk down the aisle with Blaise and Theo behind her. They glanced back to see Draco walking the opposite way.

'Where are you going?!' They shouted.

Draco laughed and rolled his eyes.

'To throw myself off this fucking train'.


	2. the platinum headache.

'Hagrid!' The golden trio (plus Ginny) shouted from across the platform, seeing the gentle half giant sauntering up to them.

After a long, tiring train journey to Hogwarts, the young adults had changed into their robes and impatiently waited for their last year to commence, mentioning that seeing Hagrid was one of the things they couldn't wait to do.

Harry ran over and threw himself into the arms of his old professor.

'Hagrid! How have you been?!' Harry asked loudly, looking around to see if the others had caught up.

'Not too bad 'ere Harry. Looking after the grounds of course, tending to the many creatures.' He nodded, looking at each of the beaming students. 'Hermione, Ron, Ginny! My how you've all grown over the summer'

Hagrid motioned his head over to the carriages, insisting that they walk and talk. Carefully walking around the now visible thestrals, they hopped into the nearest one and immediately started laughing and joking around. Each of them had a chance to talk briefly about their summer until they arrived at the front gates.

'See you Hagrid, we'll either visit later or tomorrow!' Ron smiled.

Hagrid laughed, 'Don't worry yourselves too much, make sure you get t'your classes first'.

The four of them nodded, climbed out of the carriage and briskly walked into the looming castle that awaited their arrival.

——————

Hermione was the first out of the four to enter the great hall. She stood in the middle and surveyed her surroundings. So many memories, good and bad, waltzed round her head. The feeling of nausea constantly rising and falling in her gut. She swallowed, feeling like she was gasping for air as her breath quickened.

'Hermione...'

Her head whipped round to see the other three had caught up with her. She wiped a fallen tear from her cheek and smiled weakly. Ginny stepped forward and gave her shoulder a squeeze as if to say that she understood.

'I know.' Harry said 'I know-

All of a sudden his right half was shoved forward as Draco elbowed him out of the way.

'HEY!' Ron exclaimed angrily, his hands balled into fists.

'Look, if your boyfriend insists on taking up the whole space, then I'm going to move him' Draco sneered.

Harry's eyes narrowed, 'Why are you even back here Malfoy? How can you even show your face?'

Draco gulped, lost for words.

'We're just trying to get on with our lives, okay?' Pansy said quietly, coming up behind them. She looked over at Draco and pleaded with her eyes.

Draco cleared his throat, 'Yeah...what she said.'

Hermione stared at him.

'And what are you looking at?' He questioned in disgust.

Hermione scoffed, 'You.'

'What for?!'

'To see any signs that you'll drop dead.'

The Gryffindors and Pansy all stifled a laugh as Draco turned bright red in anger.

'I think it's time we left before Malfoy pops himself' Ginny laughed, ushering the other three to the Gryffindor table. Laughs echoed around Draco's head as the four of them took their seats.

Pansy scanned his face, 'You know you're not going to get anywhere with them with an attitude like that.'

Draco sighed and pushed his blonde hair out of his face, 'I know! They're just so fucking hard to talk to. How do you approach someone you fought on the opposite side to and try to be civil? Hey, my dad and his friends tried to murder you, what's up?'

Pansy laughed as headmistress McGonagall took her place at the podium and cleared her throat. 

'Let's just get through this and the sorting ceremony and we'll talk strategies okay?'

Draco nodded and followed Pansy to take their places at the Slytherin table.

—————

After the cheers from the sorting ceremony had settled down, a silence fell as McGonagall stepped back up to the podium.

'I'd like to welcome everyone back to Hogwarts'. She smiled and looked around the room.

'It's so lovely to see new faces and old.' She nodded towards both the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

'I have made a vow as headmistress to put the past behind us. We have come back fiercer and stronger as ever and we will succeed with whatever life throws at us next.'

She motioned towards another professor, who started handing out pieces of parchment.

'Your timetables have been carefully constructed to allow you all some down time every so often. This will allow you to work on any extra curriculars you may want to divulge yourselves in. Clubs have to be approved by both me and Professor Flitwick before recruiting members.'

She smiled again.

'Thank you all for choosing to return this year after all that has happened. And thank you to the professors who have also decided to return.'

She turned around and started clapping towards the teachers, allowing all the students to join her. After a few minutes she turned around and waved her hands, signifying for silence.

'Your prefects will now take you to your new dormitories. Please make sure to use the buddy system at all times and never venture out to the outer grounds late at night. Thank you everyone.'

There was a stir as the Wizarding pupils started to gather their things and stand up. Professor Flitwick hurried over to the headmistress and whispered in her ear, handing her a piece of parchment.

'Oh yes, before you go!' McGonagall announced, 'The following pupils must stay behind and accompany me to my office'

A sea of whispers rose from among the students.

McGonagall cleared her throat.

'Harry Potter,  
Hermione Granger,  
Ronald Weasley,  
Luna Lovegood,  
Neville Longbottom,  
Pansy Parkinson,  
Theodore Nott,  
Blaise Zabini,  
and Draco Malfoy.'

She peered over her glasses, scanning the room for the students she had just named.

'Thank you everyone, you may go now.' She announced to the rest of the room.

A flood of footsteps echoed throughout the great hall as the many students hurried to leave, chatting and gossiping about the group of young wizards that had been called forward.

The older group waited around as the younger students disappeared, Ginny giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek before leaving with the rest of them. They looked around at each other, worried about what was to come.

McGonagall stepped down from the podium and motioned them all to follow her, leaving through the large doors of the great hall with a flourish.

'Professor, what is this about?' Harry asked, struggling to keep up with his speedy teacher.

'Now now, Potter, have some patience.' She said without turning her head.

Arriving at her office, she whispered a password out of earshot from the group and entered, allowing them all to follow her through.

Draco was the last person in, looking around at the office in front of him. The professor had taken over Dumbldore's old office and he couldn't help thinking what a magnificent job she had done decorating. Bookcases upon bookcases littered the walls, as books floated off a pile and sorted themselves into their rightful places. Potions glittering as they slowly rotated in a large glass cabinet, and parchments with spells, grades, and teaching plans covered the floor. She had kept the exposed brick in the ceiling that the old headmaster had had before, and he thought it complimented the rest of the room so well.

'So what are we doing here?' Theo asked, snapping Draco out of his trance.

'Well, Mr Nott, I have some unfortunate news.'

Draco snorted and he felt all 9 other pairs of eyes look at him.

'Sorry..' He stifled a laugh, 'I can just feel Potter's eyes gleaming from here.'

He looked over at the Gryffindors and noticed Hermione rolling her eyes.

'Yes, thank you for your input, Mr Malfoy. But the news isn't that bad. Unfortunately...' McGonogall stopped as she sat down. 'Since you are returning students, we do not have enough room to accommodate you all as you should have finished last year.'

She looked at each student as looks of worry and uncertainty graced their faces.

Luna raised her hand, 'does this mean we'll be sent home?'

McGonagall shook her head. 'Absolutely not, we will not be denying students of their education, Miss Lovegood.'

'So what's going to happen to us, Professor?' Neville asked.

Hermione looked at him. He had become so much more confident since the war, not just in personality but in nature. He stood up straighter, talked louder and asked more questions. She smiled to herself, she was so pleased with how far he had come.

Professor McGonogall stood up, placed her hands on her desk and leant forward.

'We have arranged for the nine of you to share a private dormitory.'

The headmistress held her hand up as the students protested, arguing with each other and pleading with the Professor.

'I do not want to hear it!' McGonagall announced. 'Keeping the nine of you together is the safest option and makes the most sense. All of you have chosen to come back to retake the year, you have all been through a lot in the past year together and the seventh year dorms are already full of returning students. Consider this as an opportunity for all of you to get to re-know each other.' She smiled and clapped her hands together.

Everybody groaned and glared at each other, knowing that they had no choice in the matter.

'So, since this is an option we haven't chosen for ourselves, where is this dorm you have oh so carefully picked out for us?' Blaise asked, rolling his eyes and folding his arms.

'Well, Mr Zabini.' The headmistress answered, narrowing her eyes, 'if you'd hold onto your sarcasm, I'll tell you. Opposite of the Astronomy Tower, you will find a painting of a little blue boy. The password is Brackium Emendo. The sleeping arrangements are completely up to all of you, and please do NOT take up the whole evening deciding.'

She glared at each and every student in front of her before sighing and rubbing her forehead, then waved the group off.

'I assume you would all like to freshen up before curfew. Your things have already been taken into the dormitory for you. Please do not make me regret allowing you to retake your final year.' The professor said sternly, shooing them out of her office.

The students shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind them, all of them breathing heavily in worry.

They stood in silence in the hallway.

'So,' Theo cleared his throat, shoving his hands in his pockets and lightly kicking the floor.

'Well I'm shattered,' Draco fake yawned and put an arm around Hermione. 'So how about you and me go to our dorm.' He winked at her as she gagged and threw his arm off of her.

'If you think I'm doing anything with you but share the air you breath then you are severely mistaken, Malfoy.' Hermione blew her fringe out of her face and stomped away, with the rest of the Gryffindors and the single Ravenclaw trailing behind her.

Ron stood his ground, balling his hands into fists but Harry pulled him away before he could launch himself at the blonde.

'You're dead, Malfoy.' Ron threatened, forcefully being led away by his best friend.

'Well,' Draco said, smiling at his friends. 'This should be fucking hilarious!'

He grinned, shoved his hands in his pockets and followed his future roommates.


	3. the insufferable know it all

Hermione huffed,

'I can NOT believe he talked to me, let alone touch me!' she frowned as she traced her shoulder where Draco had laid his arm, 'He is the most annoying man I have ever had the indecency to meet!' She huffed again.

'I still can not understand why you had to pull me away from him, Hermione's MY girlfriend?' Ron said angrily, walking steadily towards their new dorm, not looking Harry in the eye.

Harry pushed a hand through his unkempt haired and fixed his glasses.

"If I hadn't, you would've murdered him. We have to LIVE with him remember? It's going to be hard enough because of...you know what...so let's just try and be civil.' Harry lectured, rubbing his elbow out of discomfort.

His friends stopped walking and stared at him. Luna stepped forward and put a hand on his forehead.

'Er, Luna? What are you doing?'

'Hush' Luna whispered.

They waited in silence for a moment.

'No fever...this is definitely a sane Harry.' Luna said.

They all giggled apart from Harry who turned a deep shade of red and proceeded to smack the little blonde's hand away.

'I am perfectly fine, thank you! I just want my last year to go a lot smoother than any of my others did.' Harry sighed.

'Yeah, maybe this year we all won't have an insane, soulless man trying to kill us.' Neville laughed, but was greeted by four pairs of eyes staring back at him. His smile dropped, 'Alright, just trying to lighten the mood.' he shrugged as Luna tiptoed to put a hand on his shoulder.

Faint voices came from behind them as Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo were slowly catching up with them. Ron balled his fists again but Hermione held his wrist until he relaxed in her hand. Pansy flashed a smile at Hermione as the four Slytherins approached the rest of the group. Hermione couldn't help but think it was a genuine smile, and she grinned back weakly, not knowing whether this was a trick or not.

'Hello fellow roommates!' Theo grinned excitedly as an elbow connected with his stomach. 'Ouch?!' he groaned, doubled over.

'Sorry mate.' Blaise laughed and turned to the rest of the group, 'So are we going to just stand here all night, or are we actually going to go into our dorm?' He pushed past everyone and carried on walking towards the astronomy tower, the other three Slytherin's trailing behind him. Luna giggled as Theo slugged forward, still clutching his stomach.

'God, I hate the cheeky fuckers.' Ron growled as he watched the four walk out of earshot. The four of them laughed at his annoyance and started walking in the same direction as their roommates, the ginger trailing and sulking behind them.

Arriving at the painting of the little blue boy, Hermione whispered the password and the portrait swung open, revealing their new common room.

'Wow.' Their jaws fell open as they all gasped in unison.

The common room was larger than the house common rooms they were used to. 3 large, deep red sofas with charcoal cushions that were so welcoming, sat in front of a roaring, stoked fire. A fluffy, cream carpet sat in front of the stone fireplace and mahogany planks covered the floor. Bookshelves towered next to the furthest wall, touching the floor and ceiling. Hermione couldn't help but stare at the hundreds of books that graced the shelves, wondering how long it would take to read them all. A large wooden table sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by 10 matching chairs. Cutlery, plates and glasses were already set up with dark green and mustard coloured napkins, settled neatly on top. The sloped ceiling were home to two navy chandeliers, and flickers of light from their candles danced around the room.

Hermione breathed in deeply, as if making a memory that she never wanted to forget.

'Are you really just going to stand there with your mouths open 'cause you look like idiots.' Draco snorted, walking into the room from one of the bedrooms.

Harry rolled his eyes as Ron leant over to peak into the room Draco had just come from.

'Hey! Your rooms huge!' He announced, annoyed.

Draco leant against the wall, 'Yeah well, we were here first so we got to decide rooms. Hermione you're in here with me, unless..' He glanced over to Luna and winked, 'You wanna join us too?'

Luna blushed whilst Hermione scoffed.

'God you make me sick,' the brunette huffed. 'I can not believe I have to share a dorm with you and your little group.'

Draco's smile dropped. He stood up straight and walked towards the small Gryffindor, his eyes locked on her. 'Do you really think I want to be here, wasting my last year with the golden trio and friends? It's like the fucking muppet show in here, everything is so happy in victory land. Just stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours.' his grey eyes glinted from the flicker of the fire.

Hermione felt like all of her breath had escaped her. She had never been this close to Draco Malfoy before and he was so uncomfortably near she could smell him; mint, beechwood, apple? She shook her head and frowned, looking into his eyes. She swore his expression softened as their gazes connected.

She took a step back as Ron pushed the blonde haired man away from her.

'You EVER come close to my girlfriend again and I promise you will not breathe one more fucking breath without a machine for the rest of your pathetic life.' Ron spat.

Draco laughed and pushed the ginger's shoulder, 'Alright, Weasel, you seriously want to do this?'

Both men held up their wands and started to circle each other, their friends watching in disbelief that this was happening.

'ENOUGH' Hermione shouted, taking both fighting men by surprise. 'This will not help our situation, we already have to live on top of each other and fighting will not make it any easier!'

All eyes seemed to be fixated on her as her breath quickened and her cheeks turned a deep shade of red in anger.

'You always seem to ruin everything! Off to bed, both of you. We all have classes tomorrow and need to get up early.' She turned around, breathless and folded her arms, waiting for the sound of footsteps and tutting to disappear as the onlookers and fighters shuffled off to their respective bedrooms.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and she span around to see the faces of Luna and Pansy staring back at her. The Slytherin girl coughed awkwardly.

'Uh, so... since we're outnumbered by boys, we're in a room together. If you're uncomfortable with that, I can sleep on the couch...' Pansy motioned to the sofa as her words trailed off.

The Gryffindor smiled weakly, 'No, it's okay.'

'Don't worry, I made sure there are no creepy crawlies in our room, I'm sure we'd befriend them if there were.' Luna grinned.

Hermione laughed softly, 'As long as neither of you snore, I think we'll be fine.' she said a little more brightly, walking towards their room as the two other girls followed closely behind. Laughing together as the bushy haired Gryffindor opened their bedroom door, the three girls were greeted with their belongings sat on their beds and their pets rattling around in their cages. 

'I can not wait to sleep, I feel like I've had all my energy drained out of me,' Pansy sighed, falling onto her bed, 'and then a train hit me and now I'm just in little pieces all over the tracks.'

The two girls stopped their unpacking and stared at her, a little worried. Luna was the first to break the silence,

'God, you're such a Slytherin.' She grinned and glanced over at Hermione who was silently giggling to herself. Pansy soon realised they were joking and they were all in fits of laughter, clutching their stomachs and wiping tears out of their eyes.

After they had calmed down, Hermione grabbed her wash bag and took a trip to the bathroom, whistling their school song to herself. She stepped into the cold bathroom, locking the door behind her and looked into the mirror above the porcelain sink. She looked tired, too tired, with dark bags under her eyes that were stained with concealer from the long day they had just been through. She breathed out, worried about whether her nightmares would visit her tonight and if they did, how scared her roommates will be. She brushed back her frizzy hair and stuffed it through a hair band into a scruffy ponytail. Scrubbing her make up off and brushing her teeth, she repacked her wash bag and left the bathroom. She turned the light off in their room, and got into her bed, shuffling right down under her duvet.

'Goodnight' Luna whispered and both girls answered sleepily, all of them wandering what trouble the new school year would bring.

—————

'Hermione...HERMIONE'

'what? WHAT?' Hermione sat up, still half asleep. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned.

'Hermione!' A male voice shouted at her.

Her eyes snapped to where her name was coming from. Draco stood in front of her bed with the rest of her dorm-mates behind him. He looked furious, his arms crossed in front of him and an eyebrow raised.

'What, Malfoy?' She looked at him, bewildered but also annoyed at her sudden awakening.

'WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?' Draco shouted at her.

'Oi, you said you'd wake her up nicely, you fucking imbecile.' Ron spat, pushing his way to the front of the group with Harry as they sat down on her bed. 'I'm sorry babe, I would've woken you up but the platinum prick was here first.' He stroked her hair as Harry patted her leg.

She dodged their hands and swung her legs out of bed to sit on the edge. She looked up at the eight eyes staring at her, 'I'm sorry for the noise, but I'm fine, I'm fine!' She shook her head and closed her eyes.

'Okay, but next time she does this, can you just press a pillow to her face?' Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Pansy. The Slytherin responded with a light punch to his shoulder.

'Shut up.' Pansy whispered, slightly annoyed.

Draco feigned being hurt, clutching his shoulder and pretending to go weak at the knees. He laughed and straightened back up.

'Okay, but if we don't hurry up, we're going to be late and I swear if I get bollocked by Slughorn again because of you bastards then I'll slaughter the lot of you. We've already missed breakfast and I'm fucking starving.' Theo complained, rubbing his stomach and groaning. Blaise smacked the back of his head as they left the girls' room along with Draco, their laughs echoing around the dorm.

Harry and Ron were still sat on Hermione's bed. She turned her head to look at them.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Harry asked, biting his inner cheek and pushing his glasses up his nose.

'I am perfectly fine, now get out so we can get dressed.' She said quickly, standing up and rummaging through her bags.

The two boys stood up and started to quietly shuffle out of them room but not before Ron had slid his arms round the brunette's waist.

'Are you sure - '

'Ron, seriously! Not in front of the girls!' Hermione span round and pulled away, looking at her roommates.

Pansy and Luna were both fake vomiting together, glancing at the other and giggling every so often. Hermione stifled a laugh and shook her head.

'Ronald Weasley, I am great. Now please get out so I can change and make it to my first class on time!' She said sternly, pushing him and Harry out of her bedroom and slamming the door in their faces before they could ask any more questions.

Hermione leant against the door, closed her eyes and sighed out a deep breath, blowing her fringe out of her face. A giggle broke the silence and her eyes snapped open. Making eye contact with Luna, the two girls burst out laughing, pulling Pansy into the giggling fit too.

Hermione eventually slowed down her laughter and pulled her robes out of her bag, 'Okay, okay. Let's actually get ready for the day, I can not afford to be late on the first day.'

Pansy and Luna looked at each other across the room.

'Such a Gryffindor!' They both said, clutching their stomachs as they laughed in unison.

—————

Hermione smoothed down her hair and clutched her books as she ran to her first lesson.

I knew I was going to be late! God I hate not being on time, it makes me feel so unorganised!

She shook her head and walked into Slughorn's classroom, closing the door behind her as quietly as she could manage. The professor cleared his throat and Hermione froze.

'Miss Granger, I'm glad you've decided to join us.'

She span around to meet her professor's eyes peeking over his glasses, briefly seeing Ron and Harry staring at her from across the room as she held her breath, 'I'm sorry Professor, I really am.'

He raised an eyebrow and eventually smiled, 'Well, since this is the first time this has happened, we'll let you off, just please don't make it a repeating situation.' He pulled out a piece of parchment form underneath a book, 'I've assigned partners already and yours seems to be...Ah, Mr Theodore Nott.' He nodded and motioned towards Theo sitting at the back of the classroom.

'Thank you, Professor.' She nodded and walked herself over to Theo's table. She placed her books on the tabletop and sat down, not making eye contact with the Slytherin boy she had as a partner. Taking her quill and ink out of her bag, she prepared to make notes on the parchment that Theo had passed to her.

'Hey.' Theo whispered as their potions professor rattled on, 'Hey!'

Hermione stopped writing and turned her head towards him, "Will you please be quiet, I am trying to understand what Professor Slughorn is saying.' She then looked the other way and leaned away from him slightly.

'Alright, Jesus Christ, I'll brew a potion to help shut my gob in a minute.' Theo hissed and rolled his eyes.

The Gryffindor placed down her quill and looked at him, 'What is so important that you feel the need to interrupt my education?'

Theo laughed, 'Honestly I wouldn't worry too much, Slughorn rambles on so much that half the lesson doesn't even make sense.'

A smile spread across the brunette's face.

'What I really wanted to ask you, is if you're alright?' Theo's smile dropped and he leant towards her slightly, ruffling his dark blonde hair.

She frowned, slightly confused, 'What do you mean?'

'I know you have nightmares.'

Hermione was taken aback, her eyes widened in bewilderment, 'No - no, I don't know what you mean?'

'I have them too.' Theo whispered, avoiding eye contact. 'Anyway! Potions fucking sucks dick right?!'

'Mr Nott! Will you please mind your language? 20 points from Slytherin.' Their professor announced from across the room, narrowing his eyes at Hermione's partner.

'Sorry sir.' Theo called out, flashing a smile at Hermione.

Professor Slughorn tutted and turned back around to continue mixing his potion.

'Theo...' Hermione started.

'Don't Granger, just forget it, alright. Let's just go back to not talking to each other again.' Theo picked up his quill and started to write down notes.

She stared at him for a minute, wondering if she should push the conversation further, but eventually voted against it, dipping her quill into her ink.

'Can anyone tell me what ingredients are needed for an antidote to most common poisons?' Professor Slughorn turned around and asked the class. Many hands were raised slowly but Hermione's shot up first.

'Yes Miss Granger?'

Hermione smiled, 'Bezoar, mistletoe berries and unicorn horns.'

'Very good, Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor.'

Her smile grew wider and she looked down to jot down notes onto her parchment as the Professor went into more detail on common poisons.

'psst, Hermione.' A voice from the next table whispered. She looked over and met the blue eyes of her boyfriend. She raised an eyebrow.

'Me and Harry are going to meet Hagrid after last lesson, are you coming?' The ginger questioned, his eyes sparkling.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Of course, is that even a question?'

Her boyfriend and best friend smiled at her.

'Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, are you taking notes?' Professor Slughorn asked from the front of the classroom.

'Yes Sir!' They answered in unison, putting their heads down to scribble down the ingredients previously listed by the potions teacher and giggling quietly.

Once the lesson had finished, the students poured out of the classroom and were rushing off to their next classes. Bumping into Neville and Luna, the golden trio waved them off and wished them luck in their next class, promising they'd see each other back in their dorm.

'So what did Wizard Nazi the third want?' Ron laughed, holding Hermione's hand as they strolled down the hallway to their next lesson.

'You mean Theo? Don't call him that!' The brunette exclaimed.

Harry laughed, 'I mean, he did fight on the other side, Mione. We can't help but remember that.'

'Even still!' Hermione bit her inside cheek, 'They're obviously here for a reason. You heard what Pansy said, they just want to get on with their lives.'

'Yeah, after they completely obliterated them!' Ron laughed again, looking over at Harry who was still laughing. 'Look Hermione, some people don't change. Just because they're here doesn't mean they've forgotten who they or their parents are. Bloody Malfoy would still probably call you Mudblood to your face.'

Hermione looked concerned, 'I don't know, would you really show your face at the school you tried to destroy if you didn't want to change?'

Ron and Harry pondered this thought for a second, before the latter broke the silence.

'Maybe they're up to something?' Harry asked, pushing his glasses further up his face, glancing over at Ron who was nodding in agreement.

'We can't be too careful, they may be plotting against us again.' The ginger said quietly.

Hermione huffed, 'God, you guys are arseholes. Pansy has genuinely been nice to me and Luna, she wasn't even there for the war against Voldemort!'

'Yeah but she's still a Slytherin and she's still Malfoy's friend. You need to be wary about her.'

'I share a bloody room with her!'

'All the more reason to keep an eye on the girl!'

'Oh my god, fine! Can we just get to defence please, these books are heavy.'

Ron took the books out of her hands and kissed her forehead, 'I love you, you stubborn witch.' he said, looking in her eyes.

Hermione smiled and started to walk off, her boyfriend following close behind.

'Alright, am I still under my cloak because CLEARLY I'm invisible to you guys?' Harry called after them, rolling his eyes and walking to catch up with his two best friends. 'You do realise I'm still here right?'

Hermione laughed, 'Yes Harry, how could we forget the precious boy who lived?' She said, ruffling his hair.

'Yeah well, this interaction is making me not want to live.'

Ron snorted and clapped a hand over his mouth, laughing so hard his cheeks were bright red. Hermione slapped his shoulder, 'Come on, we're the first students Professor Williamson has to teach so we can not afford to be late.'

'I get that he was the first Auror to see Voldemort, but I don't understand why he's now teaching defence?' Harry scratched his head.

Hermione shrugged, 'I don't know, but maybe we'll learn something important from him. I, for one, am excited' She smiled as the trio approached the classroom.

'Of course you'd be excited, Granger. You're literally the only person I know that gets wet over learning something new.' A voice scoffed from behind them.

The heavy eyerolls that came from the three Gryffindors were almost audible as they turned round to see Draco laughing at them, along with Pansy, Theo and Blaise standing behind him.

'It's already shit that we live with you, but we have to share classes with you lot too?' Ron groaned, putting an arm around Hermione and leaning against her. Draco's lip twitched slightly as his face contorted into a sneer.

'Honestly Weasel, you really think I enjoy sharing anything with you?' His eyes narrowed.

'Hermione shares a room with Pansy, and I share a bathroom with Blaise?' Ron teased.

'What about Theo?' Draco jokingly asked.

'Who?'

'Me!' Theo stepped forward.

'Sorry, I almost forgot you existed.' Ron looked at him, deadpan.

Hermione frowned, looked at him and threw her boyfriend's arm off of her shoulder, 'Ronald Weasley you are being an absolute cow!' She grabbed her books out of his arm, flipped her hair and walked into the classroom. Pansy soon followed, shoving Draco out of her way and muttering under her breath about being civil.

'The fuck's wrong with them?' Ron and Draco said at the same time, talking to their own friends. Their heads snapped to look at each other as they realised what had happened.

'No no, don't do that. Ever.' Draco looked at the ginger, wide eyed.

'For the first time, I actually agree with you there Malfoy.' Ron said, feeling nauseous.

'Stop that too!' Draco shouted, looking confused. He straightened his cloak sleeve and walked into the awaiting classroom, beckoning his friends to come with him.

'Well, that was...odd.' Harry said, looking at his friend.

'Shut up, Harry.' Ron shook his head, following the Slytherin's into the room.

'You can't tell the boy who lived to shut up!' Harry announced, stomping to sit next to the fellow Gryffindor.

'Then die.' Blaise whispered to Draco across the room, getting a loud laugh in reply.

'Take your seats please!' Professor Williamson waved his wand, lighting the candles around the classroom and walked briskly to his desk. An ocean of footsteps echoed around the room, along with shuffling and groaning. Hermione and Pansy sat towards the front, Harry and Ron sat behind them, not daring to push their friend any further. Draco, Blaise and Theo sat towards the back in order to look like they didn't care, yet the platinum haired man couldn't rip his eyes away from their new professor.

'Yes, yes, thank you everybody.' Their professor rubbed his hands together and shushed the class. 'I am your new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Williamson. I am a retired Auror and I worked for the ministry up until You-Know-Who's return.'

He walked to his desk and slipped a book out of his briefcase, dusting off the cover.

'I presume you've all brought your books with you?'

All the students scrambled to get their books out of their bags, along with parchment, ink and their own quills.

'So, after previous events that have occurred at this school, you may be thinking that because you took part in the war, what else is there to learn about defence when you defended the school from the dark arts?' He looked over specifically at Harry, Ron and Hermione. 'I'm not here to tell you what you should or should not be learning, I'm here to help you with your studies. You tell me the topic you want to study, I'll give you the needed facts and facilities to further your education in the matter. So, who wants to kick this off, then?' Professor Williamson scanned the room.

Hermione frowned at the lack of structure concerning the planning of this class, whereas Harry and Ron just didn't have a clue. There were a few murmurs amongst the students before Draco slowly lifted his hand.

'Ah, Mr Malfoy, what topic can I help further your knowledge on today?' Professor Williamson looked at him over his glasses and smiled.

Draco swallowed, 'Sir, I was wondering if you could tell us about Necromancy?'


	4. the persistent thorn in my side

Draco's throat ran dry as he felt all the student's eyes on him. He didn't know why he asked the question but now he was desperate for the answer. Professor Williamson's eyes lingered on the Slytherin for a minute, as if trying to read his mind. He hesitated, not sure if he should answer the question but broke the silence with a small cough.

'Necromancy is a lie designed to give hope to grieving people.' The professor said, not breaking eye contact.

Draco felt his shoulders drop as he breathed out, not realising he'd held it for so long. He was disappointed to say the least. Professor Williamson turned back to address the rest of the class.

'It is said to raise the dead. It is a dark art and it is a branch of magic used to create Inferi, charmed skeletons and zombies. It is also a fallacy. Do not think for one second that you can bring a loved one back using this type of magic, not only is it forbidden AND illegal, it is an idiotic decision to make. If you tried to bring back a loved one using this magic, not only will it remove all personality traits and intelligence from said person, it will also remove their soul. It will be an empty vessel of what they once were. Don't try and bring back anyone.' Their Professor warned seriously, and turned to Draco, 'Preserve the memories you have of them, both good and bad. Does that answer your question Mr Malfoy?'

Draco nodded hesitantly, 'Yes Professor, thank you. Although I do have another. Is there any other way to bring a person back, with their personality and intelligence, and preferably their soul? As in blood magic?'

'Not that I know of, Mr Malfoy. I would advise checking out a couple of books from the library to answer any of your further questions. If that doesn't work you could always try time travel!' The professor roared with laughter, amused at his own joke. The rest of the class giggled nervously, not really understanding what was going on.

'After that informative discussion, who else would like to discuss their chosen topics?' Professor Williamson asked the class, hands shooting up from all over the room.

Harry and Ron eyed the blonde suspiciously. A shiver ran up Harry's spine as he watched Draco elbow both Blaise and Theo who were making fun of his participation. When the Slytherin started to make notes, Harry turned to his best friend and raised his eyebrows.

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' He whispered to the ginger.

'Draco asking questions about bringing people back to life?' Ron whispered back.

'Voldemort' They both said in unison, which made Hermione turn around.

'Oh, now you want to speak to us!' Ron said to Hermione who frowned at him and motioned towards Pansy who was sat next to her.

'Be aware of what you're speaking about!' She whispered to him and turned back around to listen to their professor.

Harry and Ron nodded at each other in agreement and left the conversation alone, yet they both thought about it until the end of the lesson.

—————

'I'm telling you Hermione, Malfoy is out to bring Voldemort back.' Ron said quietly.

The defence against the dark arts lesson has concluded pretty quickly after Draco's question. The atmosphere had become too serious and their professor had sent them away to research into new topics, ready for their next class with him. Ron had immediately pulled her and Harry into a nearby corridor in order to be out of earshot from anybody who was potentially listening.

'Voldemort's dead, Harry made sure of that. Maybe he was just interested in the topic?' Hermione bit her lip. She knew Voldemort was dead but she couldn't help thinking that Malfoy might actually be up to something. She mentally kicked herself for being so biased.

Ron scoffed, 'Malfoy isn't just interested in anything. If I didn't think him and his death eater friends were up to something before, I definitely do now!'

'I have a bad feeling about this, Hermione.' Harry said, looking into her eyes. 'Now that Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban, maybe he's asked Malfoy to carry on his legacy?'

'I think you're both being ridiculous, but if you insist on being so suspicious of Malfoy then we need to know if anyone else is involved.' Hermione mischievously raised an eyebrow.

'Anyone else?' Ron titled his head, quizzically.

'Like other students, or even...' The brunette bit the inside of her cheek and furrowed her eyebrows 'teachers?'

Harry and Ron both looked concerned and looked around as students and teachers started to pass them.

'It's the end of our last lesson, we should go see Hagrid.' Harry said, gathering his books and lifting his bag strap higher onto his shoulder.

'Okay, but I want to make a stop at our dorm to drop our things off.' Hermione decided, grabbing her boyfriends hand and started to walk in the direction of the astronomy tower.

They strolled through oceans of students who were hurrying to their own common rooms or next lessons, chatting about the different classes they had taken over the course of the day. Approaching their dorm, they bumped into Neville and Luna who were deep in conversation about their herbology lesson.

'No Luna, you can not make friends with Venomous Tentacula.' Neville looked at the blonde, worried.

'Why not?' The Ravenclaw whined.

Neville spluttered, 'W-Why not?! The clue is in the name, it's VENOMOUS!'

Luna sighed and frowned, 'It's just misunderstood, poor thing.'

Neville's eyes widened in disbelief and looked around when he caught the eyes of the golden trio, 'Hey guys!' He ran over in order to save himself from the difficult conversation, 'How was your first day?'

Harry approached the portrait of the little blue boy who had disappeared just as they arrived, 'Brackium Emendo.' He whispered and pulled it open, 'Not too bad, I already have a shit ton of homework though.'

The remaining four followed Harry in to their dorm and they were greeted by the four Slytherins gathered round the fire whispering.

'Oh shit, they've finally cracked and are having an orgy' Ron joked, not taking his eyes off of Draco.

Their heads whipped round to meet the five who has just walked in and quickly stepped apart. Theo coughed awkwardly.

'So how was your day, children?' Blaise grinned widely, crossing his arms in a mother-like fashion.

Ron rolled his eyes and dropped his bag on the floor next to the dining table, 'Don't even pretend like you care.' He walked to his bedroom to put away his books.

'Do you enjoy taking the piss?' Neville asked, pushing his way to the front of the group.

The Slytherin's looked taken aback for a moment, before Draco snorted with laughter.

'Oh my god, Longbottom's finally got some balls!' He exclaimed, stepping forward towards him as his friends sniggered behind him.

'Mate, I killed a snake. I hope you don't want to go the same way.' Neville spat back at him, not breaking eye contact.

They stayed staring at each other for a moment, before Draco smiled, 'I see potential in you, Longbottom. Maybe you'll be useful after all.'

Neville snorted and started to walk towards his bedroom, not even entertaining the rest of the conversation. Theo shook his head and laughed.

'I can not believe a Gryffindor just won an argument against you, Draco.'

The blonde looked at him in surprise, 'Excuse me?'

'You got to admit, that was pretty good!' Theo laughed and looked at Pansy and Blaise to see them both laughing too.

'Whatever!' Draco huffed and stormed to his bedroom, bumping into Ron on his way out of his own room. The slam of the Slytherin's door echoed throughout the dorm, making Luna jump.

'The fuck's wrong with him?' Ron side eyed the three remaining Slytherins.

'Neville just ripped the shit out of Draco.' Blaise laughed, still in disbelief, 'Anyway, I better go stroke the poor boys ego.' He nodded at the golden trio, flashed a smile at Luna and walked towards the bedroom that Draco was sulking in. Theo and Pansy trailed behind as the Slytherin girl gave a quick wave to Hermione and Luna, who waved back.

'Is it true?' Ron asked, as he watched the three go into Draco's bedroom.

'Neville was pretty brave there. I better go check on him, make sure he's not having a panic attack. I'll see you guys at dinner!' Luna said quietly, and squeezed past the group.

'We're going to Hagrid's, did you not want to come Luna?' Hermione asked, placing her books down on the table and dropping her bag next to Ron's as Harry did the same.

'No, it's quite alright. I have a bunch of homework to do.' Luna waved them off and disappeared down the hallway to look for Neville.

Hermione smoothed her hair down and sighed, looking at her two best friends, 'Ready?'

The two men nodded and followed her out of the room, shutting the portrait behind them. Ron threw an arm round Hermione's shoulders but she shrugged it off, groaning something about not being in the mood. He frowned and stuffed his hands into his pockets, now feeling awkward. 

'You can put your arm around me, Ronald.' Harry said, putting on a high pitched voice and holding his arms open. 'Come here my baby.'

Ron laughed and shoved his best friend as he came towards him making kiss noises, 'Oh my god Harry, we said we'd keep this a secret!'. He threw his arms round Harry and pretending to snog him, making Hermione snort with laughter.

'Okay, okay! Off my boyfriend!' She exclaimed, wiping away a tear from her cheek from the heavy laughter. She took Ron's hand and held it in her own. They all sighed and the happy atmosphere drifted away.

Hermione looked down at the floor as they continued to walk through the school's hallways. They were empty and lifeless as many of the lower students were still in class. She sighed again, preparing herself for the question she was about to ask.

'Do you ever feel bad?'

Ron looked at her confused but Harry knew exactly what she was talking about, 'Every time I'm here.' He shook his head in despair, 'Every time I round a corner, every time I sit at the tables, even every time I laugh. I feel awful. I feel so bad that so many of the people we knew are never going to do the same.' They stopped dead in the hallway and just stood in silence for a minute, as if to honour the people who had suffered.

'They'd be happy though.' Ron broke the silence and his friends turned to look at him, 'They'd be happy that we won, and that we're now free to do what we bloody hell want to! Wasn't that the whole point of the war? So Voldemort would just fuck off?' Ron was bright red at this point, his anger boiling over. 'And when Malfoy brings him back, It will all be for nothing!' He squeezed Hermione's hand as she cupped his face with her other.

'Hey, we don't know that yet.' She looked into his eyes.

Harry stepped forward, 'Yeah mate, we can ask Hagrid to keep an eye out for anyone. We don't even have any evidence to prove that's going to happen anyway.' He rubbed his scar and continued walking, his friends following closely.

'I don't know Harry, I can feel it. Malfoy is definitely up to something and with his past, it really can't be good.' Ron gripped Hermione's hand tightly.

'Don't be so quick to judge. Let's just get to Hagrid's and catch him up with your Malfoy obsession.' Hermione frowned and slipped her hand out of Ron's, nursing her sore knuckles.

Harry laughed as his two best friends started bickering. It somehow made him feel at home and he welcomed it, somewhat of a light in the darkness that consumed them last year. Hermione and Ron continued to butt heads all the way to Hagrid's hut, Harry staying out of it as he knew he could not take a side without the other getting annoyed at him. Standing at the door, the two finally calmed down from their argument and knocked.

A tall figure answered it with a huge smile on his face, 'Harry! Ron! 'Ermione! Yer here!' Hagrid ushered them in with his oven mitt clad hand into the warmth and glow of the fire. 'How are you all?'

He sat down on his large chair and the trio sat down opposite him, all happy to see their old friend, 'We're good thank you Hagrid, considering the circumstances.' said Harry, pushing his glasses up his nose.

'Yeah, I know what yer mean. I still get nightmares to this day, yer know.' Hagrid smiled weakly and looked at the man he once carried.

Hermione shifted in her chair, uncomfortable, which made Ron take notice of her. He reached over and squeezed her hand.

'At least something nice came out of it.' Hagrid nodded toward the couple. He smiled and leant on his knees as he rose out of his seat. He opened his oven to check on the meal he had cooking.

Harry coughed, 'We actually came here for a reason, Hagrid.' Their old professor looking back at them and furrowed his brow, 'We have some suspicions about the possible practice of dark magic.'

The groundskeeper gasped, 'You-Know-Who's dead, Harry, you know that. What could be going on?' He shook his head and sat back into his chair.

'We - ' Hermione shot the ginger a look, 'Okay, I have a feeling Malfoy wants to bring him back. He was extremely curious about necromancy in defence today and even asked about blood magic.' Ron whispered, leaning in.

'Is that really enough to go on, though?' Hagrid asked, looking confused.

Hermione shook her head, 'That's what I said! I told them they shouldn't jump to conclusions.'

'Yes, but we need to know, we need to be prepared in case of the worst.' Harry looked at her, pleading with his eyes.

Hagrid nodded, 'I guess yer right, it's better if you know first before anything serious happens. So why yer telling me for?'

'That's where you come in, Hagrid. We need you to keep an eye on people, professor's mostly. You're the eyes and ears of Hogwarts, you know everyone who comes in and out and we'd really appreciate it if you could do this for us.' Harry urged, almost desperate.

The bearded half giant thought in silence for a moment before a sparkle appeared in his eyes, 'I'll do it, but only cos you three asked me. If it was anyone else, I'd be reporting yer straight to Headmistress McGonogall.'

The trio smiled, 'Thank you so much Hagrid. I'm willing to bet you won't see anything but these two will not stop going on about it.' Hermione chuckled as a loud beep interrupted her.

'OH ME PUMPKIN PASTIES' Hagrid yelled, leaping up from his chair and running to open his oven just in time to take out his dinner.

'We'll leave you to it, Hagrid.' Harry said, hiding the small disgust on his face from the slightly charred pastries the groundskeeper was putting on a plate. He signalled to Ron and Hermione that they should leave as he got out of his chair.

'Yer sure yer don't wanna stay for dinner?' Hagrid said, throwing a pasty to Fang who caught it in his mouth.

'No thanks, we're just about to go to the feast in the great hall anyway.' Ron smiled, patting his stomach. He had been looking forward to this the whole day. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head, knowing she would always come second to food.

The trio waved and said their goodbye's to Hagrid as they made their way back to the great hall, briefly discussing what they had spoken to their old professor about. Popping into their dorm first, they picked up Luna and Neville, the latter still shaking from his encounter with Draco.

'It just came out, I promise!' Neville said nervously.

'But you were brilliant, Neville! Ron always said you needed to stand up for yourself!' Luna beamed, nodding to the ginger.

'Exactly, I'm proud of you my son.' Ron laughed, ruffling his hair.

'You're literally 4 months older than me, you absolute idiot.' Neville joked and stood up straight, 'I'm also taller than you!'

'Shove off!' Ron elbowed his friend as the approached the great hall, all five of them in stitches.

The four Gryffindors sat down as Luna went to join the Ravenclaw table. Hermione was sad to see her go, being the only girl in the group now.

'I wish Luna could sit with us, I always forget we have to sit with our respective houses. You would've thought they got rid of that rule after they got rid of houses competing in quidditch.'

Harry and Ron's heads snapped to look at her, 'THEY WHAT?'

Hermione looked at them confused, 'Did McGonogall not tell you? To prevent segregation and bullying based on houses, we now have four teams made of players from all houses.'

Her two best friends started arguing with her and each other, both outraged at the idea.

'Alright, don't Avada Kedavra the messenger. I'm just telling you what I heard!' She huffed. The two boys started to argue again but was interrupted by their headmistress starting their feast. Ron's eyes lit up as food appeared in front of them and, like he was starved for several weeks, he picked up as much food in his hands as he could.

Hermione couldn't help but look disgusted. She would gladly love and protect this man for as long as she could but she definitely could not get used to the way he ate. She picked up her food and stabbed a piece of chicken, not really feeling that hungry anymore. Her eyes flickered around the room as she put the fork into her mouth and her eyes eventually fell on the Slytherin table. She saw Pansy, Theo and Blaise laughing about something as they ate but noticed that there was an empty spot where a familiar blonde should be. She didn't know Malfoy that well, but she knew that even when he was becoming a death-eater, he never missed a meal.

'Malfoy isn't here.' Hermione wondered out loud.

Harry and Ron stopped eating and looked at each other. Harry then turned to Neville who was sat across the table from him.

'Neville, did you happen to hear anything while you were in the dorm?' Harry whispered.

Neville put down his fork and looked up in thought, 'Now that you mention it, I did hear Blaise mention to Draco that he would save him some food for when he came back.'

Ron's eyebrows raised, 'Back from where?'

'I don't know where exactly, but I remember finding a note on the table excusing Draco from his last lesson. It was signed by headmistress McGonogall.'

Ron shoved a load of food in his mouth before getting out of his seat, Harry following suit. They looked at Hermione.

'Are you coming?' The two questioned as they began to speed walk out of the great hall.

'Where are they going?!' Neville asked, worryingly.

'I have no idea, but I have a feeling that I'm about to find out.' Hermione smiled as she rose from her chair and hurried after the two, not knowing what trouble was coming but gladly following her best friends into it.

Ron and Harry were whispering to each other when she got to their dorm. They turned their heads to meet her as she burst through the door.

'He's not here.' Harry determined, his eyes flittering around the room as if he was going to catch Draco cowering in a corner somewhere. 'Where else would he go?'

Ron's brow furrowed as he fell deep into thought and stared into space. Harry started to pace, rubbing his scar and frowning. Hermione stood in place and observed for a second before a thought popped into her brain.

'Maybe he went to see his parents?' She looked at her two friends as the same thought arrived in their heads. 'Maybe...'

'He's gone to Malfoy Manor.' the trio said in unison, a shiver trailing its way down Hermione's spine.

Ron looked at her, 'You don't have to come if you don't want to.' He said, approaching her to stroke her arm.

She tore her arm away in frustration, 'How many times do I have to tell you, I am coming with you both! You're on drugs if you think I am letting my two best friends walk into potential danger. Let me grab some things before we go, Harry make sure you have your cloak, I doubt they'll welcome us in with open arms.' The brunette demanded, as she stormed into her bedroom.

Picking up her bag with a first aid kit and healing potions, she slung the strap over her shoulder. Leaving her room, she noticed a pile of new books sat on a table in the corner of the hallway. Her eyes flickered over the titles as she walked past, meeting with Harry and Ron in the living room.

Time magic? She thought, I wonder..

She thought back to her defence against the dark arts lesson, specifically the comment that Professor Williamson made.

'You could always try time travel!'

She shook her head, pushing the thought to the back of her mind. Linking arms with her boyfriend, the trio set off to Malfoy Manor.

—————

Harry threw the cloak over the three of them as they approached the steps of the manor.

'I feel like this was a whole lot easier when we were actual children.' Ron whispered through gritted teeth. 'Hermione! That's my fucking foot!'

'Sorry!' Hermione whispered back, 'Godric, I wish there was a spell that would just turn me invisible.'

'Guys, just shut up and look.' Harry said, motioning to the front windows.

Narcissa Malfoy strolled across the room with Draco about a foot behind her, shouting something they couldn't make out.

'We've got to hear what they're talking about. Hermione, if we get to the front doors can you unlock it?' Harry asked.

'Alohamora doesn't exist for nothing, you spoon.' Hermione jabbed him in the side with her elbow as the three edged toward the door, the shouting from inside getting slightly more audible. 'Alohamora' She whispered, pointing her wand towards the lock. They all held their breath as the lock clicked open and the arguing seemed to stop for a minute before continuing. They all breathed out.

'Okay, let's just get in quietly, see what they're talking about, and get out.' Ron whispered as he slowly pushed the door open. It creaked slightly as they walked through it but the arguing Malfoy's didn't seem to notice.

'You are NOT staying!' Narcissa's voice rang through the hallway and into the trio's ears. The three of them stepped slowly towards the voices, making sure they all stepped together in sync. They approached the doorway to the room the arguing was coming from and stood in it, observing the shouting people.

'But Mother!' Draco started.

'How dare they let you fraternise with the lower class! I'm going to have very strong words with your headmistress.'

'Yes, yes I know Mother but,'

'No but's Draco! You have a meeting with your father's business associates in the morning and you need to be prepared instead of involving yourself with people that you know that they dislike.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other before backing away slowly. The trio crept to the front door and were thankful that they managed to get out without being heard. They threw off the invisibility cloak when they were far enough away but they were silent. They stared at each for a moment before Ron spoke, softly at first.

'I knew it. God, I knew he was up to something but continuing to be involved with death eaters? I knew he hadn't changed, the absolute bastard.' He ran a hand through his ginger hair.

'Let's just get back before Headmistress McGonogall notices we've been gone after curfew, the feast ended ages ago and Neville and Luna can't cover for us forever. We'll speak about it there.' Hermione worried, biting her lip.

The two boys nodded and the golden trio disappeared into the night.

Draco rubbed his neck before speaking, 'Mother, Father's associates may dislike them but you didn't see what I did. After the battle, I went back there, back to Hogwarts. Their blood, it looks exactly like ours! They look exactly the same!' His voice getting louder as he finished his rant.

His mother's eyes bore into his soul, the look of fury upon her face.

'Mother don't look at me like that! Imagine seeing that! Do you understand how confused I am, I feel like i've been lied to my entire life!'

'How DARE you speak to me like that! I am trying to do what I think is best for you, Draco. So I am going to march into that school of yours and speak to McGonogall about this situation. If you want to do well in life and follow in your dad's footsteps, then you need to listen to me!'

The blonde man scanned his mother's face in confusion. He didn't understand why she wasn't listening to what he was saying.

'Mother are you even hearing me?'

'Draco please.' Narcissa pleaded, rubbing her temples. 'Just leave my sight, I'll make an appointment with your headmistress tomorrow.' She waved him off with her hand and turned around to sort some paperwork that was cluttering the desk behind her. Draco huffed and left in a strop, stomping off to make sure his mother heard his frustration. He grabbed his robes and his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and left to return to Hogwarts. He knew he couldn't change his mother's mind overnight but he was just as confused, his morals were completely jumbled.

Watching her son march down the path through the window, Narcissa sighed heavily and ran a hand over her jawline, crossing her arms after. She didn't like to admit it but she knew. Even if it was deep down, way deep down, she knew that her son was right.


	5. the painful secret.

Draco stormed back into Hogwarts and went straight to his dorm. Marching through the empty living room, he threw his bag onto the sofa and ran his hands through his hair angrily. He paced back and forth, his eyes straining to keep the tears from falling down his face. Breathing deeply, he sat down, his legging jiggling rhythmically in order to stop himself from thinking. He rolled his eyes.

Keep it fucking together Draco.

He thought to himself. He knew he wouldn't get far acting this way and his mother would not approve either. Desperate to keep his image in check, the blonde straightened himself out. Suddenly feeling a blanket of tired cover his body, he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

I'll close my eyes for two seconds and then I'll write up a to-do list.

He thought, closing his eyes and laying back onto the sofa. He crossed his arms and shifted himself until he was comfortable. He sighed and let the ocean of black take him over.

'Malfoy? MALFOY?'

The blonde man felt himself shaking as if an earthquake plagued the wizarding school. He recognised the voice that was calling out to him and penetrating his slumber.

'I swear to Salazar, Granger. I have been asleep for a grand total of 2 seconds and I'll be damned if it's going to be you to wake me up.' Draco said in a monotone voice, not even opening his eyes. 

'Malfoy it's literally 7am, get up or you're going to miss breakfast completely!' Hermione said, pulling a pillow out from underneath him and hitting him in the face with it. He grabbed the pillow as it came into contact with his nose a second time and snatched it out of her hand. He sat up, his eyes wide open.

'7am already? What the actual fuck?' The Slytherin looked down at himself to see he was still in his clothes from yesterday. Hermione followed his gaze and noticed too but didn't mention anything, not wanting to push something that wasn't her business. Draco leapt up and ran to his bedroom to grab his robes, ready for the day.

'Oh Malfoy, McGonagall was looking for you. Since I was the only one awake in the dorm this morning, I had the absolute pleasure of being the one to receive the message for you.'

Draco peeked around the door to look at Hermione. She couldn't help but notice he was shirtless, but his face was clearly annoyed.

'Granger, would you just fucking get on with it? What was the message?' He called over to her, trying to pull his robes on over his head.

'Your mother is here.'

'WHAT!' Draco cried, hopping out of his bedroom, desperately trying to tie his shoe. Hermione couldn't help but giggle to see the flustered blonde prance around the living room. 'Why didn't anyone tell me! Where is everyone?!' He looked around, stuffing things into his bag.

'Everyone's already at breakfast, I only came back to grab my books.' Hermione smiled, still watching him fret. 'McGonagall said that she and your mother are waiting for you in her office.'

He threw his bag strap over his head and onto his shoulder, grabbing an apple from a bowl on the kitchen side. He straightened his collar and ran out the door. Hermione shook her head but was abruptly stopped as Draco popped his head back in.

'Thanks, Hermione.' He flashed a grin as he disappeared behind the painting.

The Gryffindor scooped her books into her arms and left the dorm to meet her friends in the great hall. She closed the painting behind her and smiled as she couldn't help but think about the fact that Draco had called her by her actual name for the first time ever.

Draco sped walked to the headmistress's office, muttering 'shit shit shit shit' with every step he took. Coming to an abrupt stop in front of McGonagalls door, he straightened his tie and knocked.

'Come in, Mr Malfoy' The headmistress's voice flowed out from behind the door. He turned the door handle and poked his head through the gap, catching a glimpse of his mother glaring at him.

'There you are, Draco. I was just telling Professor McGonagall here about the appalling decision she has made.' His mother said, her eyebrows creasing into a deep frown.

The Slytherin internally rolled his eyes as he crept into the room, closing the door behind him and taking the seat next to his mother.

'As I was saying Mrs Malfoy-'

'Ms, if you please. After Lucius was taken to Azkaban, I no longer wished to be a part of him.'

Draco raised an eyebrow.

'As I was saying MS Malfoy, Draco here has been getting on swimmingly with the other students in his dormitory. I see no reason why I would have to move him.' McGonagall said, looking at her student every so often.

'Apart from the fact that he is a clearly superior wizard to the rest of them!'

'In what regards do you see him as being superior, Ms Malfoy? His grades are very similar to Miss Granger's and Mr Longbottom's'

Narcissa shot a glare at her son upon hearing this, as she now was furious that he was not exceeding his fellow students.

'That is not my point, Headmistress. Draco is-'

'An exceptional student!' McGonagall cut her off as she looked at Draco. 'He is a bright and talented young man who is now an adult. And as an adult he is perfectly capable of making his own decisions! Besides the fact that as a consciously returning student, we simply did not have the room for him in the regular dormitories, nor did we have enough room for ANY of the returning students his age. Mr Malfoy is very welcome to stay in his given dormitory to continue his studies if he so wishes.'

Narcissa had turned a light shade of red in anger, 'My son will not be frolicking with students in a lower class than him! I would like to file a complaint against you and pull him out of his dormitory!'

'Pulling him out of his current dormitory also means pulling him out of this school, this curriculum and his educational right to be here. Do you really want to risk your son failing all of his final year exams and missing out on what I assume is the career you decided for him?' McGonagall sat back in her chair, a look of victory settling across her face.

Narcissa, on the other hand, felt defeated and the look on her face gave it away. She glanced at Draco, sorrow in her eyes. 'No, I guess not.'

Draco coughed, 'Well, if anyone cares what I think, I'd much prefer to stay. I don't have to LIKE the Gryffindors I'm living with, but it's better than nothing. Thank you again Headmistress for giving me this opportunity for the second time.' He grabbed a note out of his pocket. 'I need to be excused from my lessons today if that's okay?'

McGonagall hesitated for a moment and then nodded, signed the piece of paper with a flourish before handing it back to him. He noticed that when their eyes met, she gave him a slight sad smile as if to say that she understood. He nodded back at his teacher in front of him before grabbing his mother's hand.

'I think it's time we take our leave, Mother.' He said to her, noticing that she was avoiding his professors gaze.

'Thank you for seeing us Headmistress.' Narcissa said quietly, bobbing her head in a small curtsy before following her son out of the room, clutching her handbag to her chest.

Closing the door behind him and his mother, Draco turned around to face her.

'What the hell was that, Mother! We spoke about this last night, I am perfectly happy where I am!' Draco whisper shouted, making sure no one around them heard.

'Draco I am just trying to look out for you. With your father gone, I am trying to do what's best for you.' Narcissa sighed, taking his hand and walked beside him as they headed towards the front doors of the castle.

'I know Mother, but I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. Like McGonagall said, I'm an adult. Let me make my own adult mistakes.'

Narcissa smiled at her son who had suddenly grown ten years in her eyes. She coughed awkwardly, not wanting to look too soft in front of him. She turned to straighten his tie and smooth his hair.

'Right, are you ready for this meeting? There is a change of clothes in the car and deodorant. Did you even shower this morning?' Narcissa called after Draco as he groaned and walked a little quicker.

'Yes Mother. Now please come along, I just want to get this over and done with.'

—————

Draco observed himself through the mirror in the hallway of Malfoy Manor. He knew that he was tired but the bags under his eyes and the slight drooping of one of his eyelids screamed insomniac. His meeting with his mother and Professor clung to his thoughts. Did his mother really want nothing to do with his father? Or is this just a game she's playing for his benefit? Did McGonagall really mean that he was a good student?

'Draco?'

His mother's shrill voice pierced through this mind and he snapped himself awake from his thoughts. He glanced at himself in the mirror one last time, smoothing his hair down. He coughed and turned away from it, walking towards the entry hall where his guests were waiting.

'Good evening, gentlemen.' He called around the room, a few of the men walking up to him to shake his hand. 'If you'd like to follow me to the banquet hall, I'm sure you'd all like to go over a few things.' Draco turned on his heel and strode over to the meeting room, a sea of footsteps following him as the reverberated off the stone manor walls.

He stood at one side of the table, making sure everyone filtered in and had found a chair for themselves before motioning for them to sit down. He was the last one to sink into his chair as the meeting began. Attendance was called, and the head of the meeting, Augustus Rockwood, stood up.

'Everything is currently in place for our plan. We have set up checkpoints in certain places to ensure that we will not be seen.' He turned to look at Draco. 'The only thing we need is you, Mr Malfoy.'

Draco's eyes darted across the room to his mother and back again, 'Me?'

The death eaters cackled. 'Yes, you. Do you really think you went back to Hogwarts of your own accord? We NEEDED you back there. You must lure that Harry Potter and scum into the forbidden forest.' Rockwood announced, narrowing his eyes at the blonde.

Draco tried not to look too taken aback. He knew that's what his father would want from him, to be the one to lead them all to victory. But could he really do this to the guy he shared a dorm with? Yeah he hated the man, but he just got back into school-

'He'll do it.' His mother stood up and looked at her son, knowing that he was trying to think himself out of it. 'He will do it.' She pleaded with her eyes, motioning for him to stand up.

Draco slowly stood up out his chair and looked at Rockwood who had a sinister smile spreading across his face.

'Good, that's what I like to hear.' He patted the Slytherin's shoulder. 'We'll give you more information when we have it. That is all, Mr Malfoy.'

Draco nodded his head and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He breathed out a huge sigh of relief and made his way to his room, both mentally and physically exhausted.

'Are you sure about this Narcissa?' Rockwood asked, sitting back down into his seat.

Narcissa smoothed out her dress, 'He was rightfully the owner of the elder wand. We need him.'

'Even if it means risking your own offspring?'

Narcissa thought for a moment.

'As long as you do not harm a hair on that boys head, you have my blessing.'

'Fantastic.' Rockwood sneered, gleefully.

On the other side of the door, Draco was sat with his hands in his lap. He knew better than to eavesdrop on the meeting as he had been caught many times by his father and other death eaters and did not want to be subjected to that punishment again. He wrung his fingers, nervous to know the outcome at the end of the meeting, when the door to the banquet hall swung wide open revealing the many death eaters flooding out. Each of them nodded at Draco as they left, not really making eye contact. The blonde rose from his chair to meet his mother as she too exited the room.

'Mother, I'm afraid I must return to school now. I was only in that meeting for at least 10 minutes and I've got a lot of research to do.' He kissed her cheek as she smiled weakly.

'Your time will come, Draco. I'll come and meet with you as soon as we hear more about the plan. Are you sure you're okay staying there with those...people?' Narcissa asked, shuddering at her last word.

Draco sighed, 'Mother, I'll be perfectly fine.' He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, gathering up his books he had left on a nearby table. 'I'll see you soon.'

Narcissa nodded as she motioned her son off. Draco waved goodbye to his mother as he left his childhood home. As soon as he was out of sight, he stopped and breathed out deeply, leaning on a nearby tree to support himself. He ran a hand through his hair and frowned worryingly, before apparating himself just outside of Hogwarts' grounds.

The blonde stormed past the other students in the hallway.

'Move!'

'Get out of my way'

'Shove off!'

The foul mood radiating off Draco hit everyone like a ton of bricks. But so did he, pushing anyone who crossed his path on the way to his dorm. The sixth and seventh years just laughed at him, but the first years were terrified, scarpering out the way of the blonde coloured tank running everyone down. He made his way to the entrance painting of his dorm quicker than he usually did and, after muttering the password to the painting which swung open soon after, he stormed into the common room and threw himself onto the sofa.

Pansy, Blaise and Theo walked into the room shortly after, talking and laughing amongst themselves when they spotted the blonde Slytherin groaning and staring at the ceiling. The three of them looked at each other before Pansy walked quietly over to him.

'Draco?' The girl sat down and put a hand on his shoulder. 'What's happened?'

Draco groaned loudly again, grabbed a pillow and covered his face. Pansy glanced over at Blaise and Theo, motioning them to sit down too. The two boys looked at each other and reluctantly tiptoed over, sitting on the available seats.

'Mate, was the meeting that shit?' Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Threy wrant mre troo lread threm intro thre frorest!' Draco said, muffled by the pillow still covering his face.

Theo laughed and stood up to the take pillow away, lightly hitting the blonde with it, 'Again, please. This time in English'

Draco leant forward and placed his head in his hands, 'They want me to lead them into the forest. All three of them! Said they've got a plan.'

Silence fell for a brief second between the four Slytherins.

'Why are you still doing this, mate? We told you being disowned by your parents isn't as bad as you think. We all did it. What's keeping you there?' Blaise said comfortingly.

Draco shook his head, 'I just need enough evidence to hand over to Potter. I know they're up to something massive but they won't let me stay for the whole meetings. It's getting frustrating and it's bringing up a lot of shitty memories that I've purposely repressed.' His eyes welled slightly with tears and he brushed them away quickly, not wanting his friends to see. 'Mother's going to let me know when the plan's being executed, but I'm so close I can feel it, you know?'

His three friends looked at him for a second. They couldn't help but compare this Draco to him in his 6th year, constantly clinging on for help but never getting any.

'You need to start talking to use more. We can help you know, you don't need to keep it all locked in.' Pansy said, smiling weakly at him.

Draco smiled back, 'I know, it's just so hard pretending to be this almighty death eater that's supposed to follow in his father's footsteps and bring Harry Potter to his knees. You'd think they would've stopped with the death of Baldymort yet here we are.' He chuckled lightly, the first laugh in what seemed like ages. Sitting in thought, his happy expression faltered slightly, 'I just feel bad. I feel bad that I'm laughing right now and there are people who were in our classes who can never laugh again.'

The four of them sat for a minute, remembering what had happened only months ago and how they were luckily still here. Theo sighed.

'As much as I feel bad too, we mustn't linger in the past. We're here now and we can do something, so let's start planning.' He smiled, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill out of his bag.

Meanwhile, Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth. Being able to hear through the entrance painting was one thing but hearing that come out of, who she thought was their worst enemies, mouth? Maybe Draco wasn't as bad as they thought after all. She had gotten him all wrong, he was on their side.

I can't tell anyone. I can't even tell him that I know!

She thought. She was risking blowing his cover if she let anyone know. She would just saunter into the common room and pretend she forgot her books, that was it. Just to get a glimpse of what they're doing. She nodded to herself and whispered the password to the painting as it swung open, letting her in.

Four pairs of Slytherin eyes focused on Hermione as she walked in. Theo quickly took the sheet of parchment off the table and shoved it into his bag.

'Hi guys!' The Gryffindor said awkwardly. 'What you up to?'

'Nothing!' Blaise said quickly, his eyes darting around the room as he desperately tried to think of something to say, 'uh, just telling Malfoy here about the ball that was announced for tomorrow!'

'Ball? What ball?' Draco turned his head towards his friends and then quickly back at Hermione.

'Oh, that's when you must have been out. McGonagall announced that a ball is taking place tomorrow evening. Something about house unity.' Hermione chuckled nervously. 'I'm surprised they hadn't mentioned it to you yet.' She frowned slightly.

Draco rolled his eyes, 'Yeah apparently I've got some pretty crap friends.' He smiled lightly at her as Pansy elbowed him in the ribs, 'Ow???'

Hermione laughed, 'Well I'm just here to grab some books. I'll see you guys this evening? Pansy we can go over dress options!' She glanced over at the Slytherin girl who nodded her head eagerly. Hermione slipped into her room to grab a few books she didn't even need and waved at them as she left the dorm.

Shit, I couldn't see anything. I'll have to investigate while everyone is at the ball tomorrow.

She thought, as she made her way towards the library.

The four Slytherin's breathed a sigh of relief.

'We really do need somewhere away from everyone else if we're not going to tell them yet.' Theo said, scratching his eyebrow.

Draco glared at his friends, 'I can not fucking believe you guys failed to mention a bloody ball! Who the hell am I going to ask?!' He glanced over at Pansy.

'Don't look at me! I'm going with Theo. Strictly as friends. And Blaise won't even tell us who he's asking!' Pansy yelled, laughing at them.

'You're cheating on me, you horny fuck!' Draco laughed at Blaise who turned a deep shade of red.

'It's a secret for a reason okay? you'll see tomorrow night. Do you want to go into Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade tomorrow to look for suits and shit like that?' Blaise asked, speaking to both Theo and Draco.

Theo nodded, 'Yeah why not, I've got free periods in the afternoon anyway. Draco?'

'Yeah sure, might take my mind off this madness anyway.' Draco shrugged.

Maybe a ball won't be that bad after all. Who would I ask? Who would actually want to be around me? I'm going to end up going stag aren't I?

He thought, glancing at the three of his friends laughing and joking together. He thought about how much they had been through together, how they'd always managed to make it through in the end and for the first time in a long time he didn't feel that alone.

—————

Hermione chewed on the end of her pen as she read through a few topics for her next defence against the dark arts class. Flipping through the pages, her frown deepened in concentration.

Ron snuck up behind her and kissed her on her head, making her jump.

'Ronald!' She whispered loudly, shoving him off.

He chuckled quietly and sat down beside her, 'So what are you looking at?' He glanced down at the pages the book was open on. 'Time turner?'

She grimaced, 'Yeah I noticed there was a book in our dorm someone had taken out the library so I'm doing a bit of research myself. I know that I haven't unlocked the time turner's full potential so I want to check it out.'

The ginger rolled his eyes, 'As interesting as the time turner itself is. I doubt any of the other people in our dorm were researching, apart from us three, Neville and Luna obviously.'

She turned her body towards her boyfriend, 'So you mean the four Slytherin's?'

He shifted in his seat, 'I didn't say that.'

'They're the only other people in our dorm! Why don't you think they'd be researching?'

'They're death eaters! Do you really think they care about their education when they're going to be following in mummy and daddy's footsteps?'

'You don't know that Ronald!'

'And YOU do?!'

They were suddenly aware of how loud they had gotten after someone had shushed them from across the library hall.

'I know more than you do.' Hermione went back to whispering.

'What's the supposed to mean?' Ron leant forward to look at her.

Hermione stood up and gathered her books, shoving them into her bag, 'Nothing. You can't even get past that their parents were death eaters. It's like you think that you're superior to them based solely on their parents, you're just like them!'

Ron's eyes widened as Hermione turned and left, leaving him alone with that haunting thought.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes as she sped walked out of the library. This was the first big fight her and Ron had gotten in and she didn't like how it made her feel. She was about to break down into tears again when she rounded a corner and slammed straight into Luna. Both girls toppled over as their bodies came into contact with each other.

'Oh god, I'm so sorry Luna!' Hermione said, clambering to her feet and rushing over to her friend, gathering up the books and parchment that fell everywhere.

'Hermione it's fine!' Luna smiled, putting her hand on the Gryffindors shoulder as she slid the books back into her arms. The girls both stood up and brushed themselves off, when Luna tilted her head and stared into Hermione's eyes.

'You've been crying'

'No I haven't'

'Your eyes are red'

'I'm stoned.'

'Hermione...'

'Yes, fine. Ron and I had a fight.' Hermione said, scuffling her feet and looking down.

Luna swung an arm round her shoulders and squeezed her slightly. Hermione smiled weakly at her friend as the both slowly walked towards their dorm.

'I have ice cream in the freezer.' Luna said quietly.

Hermione laughed, 'oh god, I'm definitely going to need that.'

They talked and laughed all the way to the dorm, Luna making sure that Hermione's mind was kept off her fight with her boyfriend. They whispered the password to their painting and walked in, still laughing.

Blaise was sat on the sofa, reading the newest print of The Quibbler. His head whipped round as the two girls entered the dorm.

'Hi guys.' He smiled warmly as the two girls returned the grin. They started to walk towards their bedroom before he coughed awkwardly and called after them, 'Uh, Luna. Do you mind if I have a quick word?'

The two girls looked at each other in confusion before Hermione broke the silence.

'It's okay, I've got a bit more research to do and I think I hear Pansy playing music so I'll fill her in. I'll meet you in there.' She smiled and squeezed Luna's arm. The blonde nodded and turned her attention to the Slytherin who was rising from his seat on the sofa.

Hearing the door close behind Hermione, the two were both alone in the common room. Blaise was rocking on his feet and had his hands in his pockets as Luna tucked a hair behind her ear.

'So what did you want to talk about, Blaise?' Luna asked, timidly.

Without looking at her eyes directly, he answered, 'So did you hear about that ball we're having tomorrow?'

She smiled, 'Yeah! Something about house unity right? I think I'm going with Hermione and Pansy to talk dresses tomorrow.'

He smiled back at her and gulped, 'Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogowithmeifyoudidnthaveanyoneelsetogowith' all his words mushing together to create one big word severely lacking in breath.

Luna chuckled slightly, 'That sounds lovely Blaise, but I really hope you won't talk that fast tomorrow. I do hope to get a word in edgeways!' She smiled and turned to walk towards her bedroom, looking back at him as soon as she got to her door. 'I'll see you tomorrow then, at 6?'

He nodded, 'I'll see you then.' He said as she entered her bedroom. The sound of giggling wafted through the air and cut off as she closed the door. He widened his eyes in disbelief as he spun round and held his head. He had actually managed to successfully ask the girl he wanted to take to the ball! AND SHE SAID YES!

Meanwhile, Draco entered the library and sauntered up to the front desk. Handing over a book to the librarian, she frowned.

'This book isn't due for another week, Mr Malfoy. Are you sure you're done with it?'

Draco grinned, 'Yeah, I've got all the information I need from it, thanks.'

'A strange book to take out though, not many wizards or witches can conquer time travel. Is it for a class?'

Draco shrugged, 'Something like that.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Sorry for the wait on this chapter! I don't even know if anyone is actually enjoying this story but it's gonna get juicy soon, I promise.


	6. the empty promise.

A day of classes came and went but the only thing on the mind of the sixth and seventh year students was the house unity ball that was to take place that evening. After their potions class last lesson, Pansy, Hermione, Luna and Ginny changed into their regular clothing and went off into Diagon Alley to look for new clothes. 

‘Let’s start with Seren’s Shoes at the end of the alley.’ Pansy said, ‘I want to get some nice heels to go with the dress I got from my aunt last year.’ 

The two Gryffindors and Luna nodded their heads in agreement. The four girls entered the store, greeting the old woman behind the counter and started to browse the shelves. Picking a few of their favourites, the sat down to try them on. 

‘So, Hermione, what about you and Ron? After your fight, are you going to the ball together?’ Pansy asked, tilting her head and looking at the current shoe she had on.

‘Yeah, has my arsehole brother actually plucked up the courage to ask you?’ Ginny asked, holding up a pair of heels.

Hermione sighed, ‘I’ve no clue. He hasn’t spoken to me all day, let alone ask me to the ball. I tried to approach him in Herbology and he completely avoided eye contact with me.’ She shrugged, not really sure what to do. 

‘Shit. I’m sorry Hermione. This is why I can not keep a boyfriend down!’ The Slytherin laughed, ‘They are way too much work. I’m only going with Theo because he’s one of my best friends.

Ginny laughed with her, 'It’s easier to keep men at arms length.’ 

‘Says you! You and Potter are practically joined at the lips!’ Pansy said, smiling at the younger girl.

The three girls laughed with each other as they grabbed another pair of shoes to try on.

‘I’m going with Blaise.’ Luna piped up as silence fell immediately after. 

Hermione and Pansy had stopped what they were doing and slowly turned their heads, staring straight at the blonde. 

‘YOU’RE BLAISE’S MYSTERY WOMAN? Why the fuck didn’t he just tell us?!’ Pansy’s eyes almost popped out of her head as she yelled in surprise. 

Luna’s cheeks turned a light shade of crimson, ‘He just asked me yesterday and I said yes. It’s not that big of a deal.’ She rose from her seat and wandered over to a nearby shelf stacked with shoes. 

‘Do you like him?’ Hermione asked, smiling at her.

Luna shrugged, “I always thought someone my age would ask me.’ 

‘Oh that’s right!’ Hermione answered, ‘I always forget you were in the year below us.’ 

Pansy frowned, ‘Hang on, if Luna was in the year below us, how come you’re not living with us?’ She said, turning to the red head.

‘Oh, she made head girl this year.’ Hermione said, half proud but half jealous. 

‘I’m staying in the head’s dorm with William Applebaum who made head boy, who’s also a seventh year.’ Ginny beamed, not taking her eyes off the shelves. 

Hermione nodded, ‘Remember, we’re returning students, they’re actually in year seven, we’re just repeating.’

‘Oh yeah, I bet Potter’s pleased about you staying in a room with another man.’ The only Slytherin winked.

Ginny laughed, ‘It means he comes round a lot more.’

‘I heard they’re looking for deputies in a few weeks.’ Pansy trailed off, paying more attention to the new shoes she was trying on. 

Luna turned back to the two girls and held up a pair of blue pumps.

Hermione and Ginny shook their heads, ‘Clashes with your dress.’ Ginny said as the Ravenclaw held up another, a deep red this time. 

‘I like them!’ Hermione announced.

‘Yeah, so will Blaise.’ Pansy laughed, sending the Gryffindors into a fit of giggles. Luna rolled her eyes but couldn’t help laughing along with them. 

The girls bought their new shoes, for Pansy - a diamond encrusted silver pair, for Luna - a pair of velvet red chunky heel, for Hermione - a light cyan scrappy sandal heel, and for Ginny, a simple pair of black pumps. Arm in arm, they left the store and went to the nearest dress store, hoping to find new dresses for Hermione, Luna and Ginny. 

Meanwhile, Draco, Theo and Blaise were in Harold Deacon’s Haberdashery all getting fitted for new suits. The store had popped up in Knockturn Alley shortly after Voldemort had started to rise to power, meaning mainly death eaters had known about it at first. Slowly, as more people started to venture into this alley to even out the segregation the Dark Lord had started, it became a popular place to buy clothes and material. The three boys had been before when it was a small business, but continue to shop there as they were close to the owner and his wife, bringing them flowers and sweet treats whenever they visited. 

Today that had brought Mrs. Deacon a bouquet of posies and a slice of pumpkin pie each that they had bought from Horsebuck’s Bakery just before. Harold Deacon had measured each man before sketching out a few suits for each of them, helping them to pick the colours of the material.

‘What about a dark grey for Mr. Malfoy?’ Harold said, sliding a sketch in front of Draco and to the Slytherin’s delight, the old man waved his wand and charmed his current clothes to temporarily look like his drawing. Draco strode over to the full length mirror and dusted his shoulder off. He smiled as he realised that the suit really made his grey eyes stand out. 

‘I’ll take it.’ He said, ‘How much and when will it be ready?’ His smile dropping as the charm faded away and he was returned to normal clothing. 

‘I can get it done within the hour as long as you’re fine with a magic stitch instead of hand sewn. Normally, I would charge 150 galleons but for you fine, young men, 100.’ Harold jotted down a few notes onto some parchment.

‘Done deal! Thank you Mr. Deacon!’ Draco smiled and shook his hand eagerly. He pulled a small sack out of his back pocket and counted out the money, handing them to Mrs. Deacon behind the counter. 

Theo and Blaise followed soon after, with Theo getting a navy suit with a waistcoat and Blaise getting a dark red suit with a longer blazer. After paying for their suits, they wondered over to the tie section, browsing the number of material strips hanging up. 

‘So did you find anyone to go with in the end, Draco?’ Theo asked, looking through the light blue ties. 

Draco shook his head, ‘It’s weird, none of the women seem too interesting to me. They’re all like airheads, or something? It’s really unsettling.’ 

Blaise nodded, ‘I hear you, that’s why I asked Luna. She seems much better than any of the girls her age.’

‘I’m sorry you what now?’ Theo said, his and Draco’s head snapping to Blaise’s direction. 

‘Oh come off it Zabini, a Ravenclaw? I get they’re supposed to be intelligent but a Ravenclaw?’ Draco shook his head and laughed, ‘You never fail to surprise me.’

“What! She’s pretty!’ Blaise said in defence, looking between his two friends.

‘You’re just saying that so you can do her behind the broom sheds!’ Theo roared with laughter, grasping at his stomach trying to catch his breath. 

‘What you going to do, Blaise? Imperio her into jumping into bed with you because that’s the only chance you’ll get!’ Draco joined in the laughter, him and Theo miming putting the Imperio curse onto each other and batting their eyelashes in an attempt to mimic Luna. 

‘I’ll have you know she said yes!’ Blaise spat, his cheeks growing hot in anger. 

Theo and Draco immediately stopped laughing. 

‘What’s wrong with her?’

‘Has she got brain damage?’

‘Do we need to take her to St. Mungo’s?

‘She was born without half her brain, wasn’t she?’

‘Why can’t you guys accept that she’s going with me!’ Blaise complained, whining in the process.

‘Because, my friend.’ Draco said, swinging an arm round his fellow Slytherin, ‘You have no game. I will bet you the price of your suit, that you when you asked her, it all came out as one singular word.’ He smirked as Blaise looked to the floor which made Theo laugh all over again.

‘…yes, it did.’ Blaise whispered as Draco squeezed his shoulders.

‘It’s alright my dear Zabini, we’re going to make you look so good, she won’t have a choice but to fall head over heels!’ The blonde smiled. ‘But remember the plan. We gotta do a lot of running tonight, so don’t get too deep. If you know what I mean.’ 

Blaise pushed him away as Draco wiggled his eyebrows, ‘Get off me!’ He laughed. ‘Can we just pick out our ties so we can get back to our dorm and plan.’

Draco and Theo laughed and nodded. They turned to pick out their ties when Mr. Deacon announced their suits had been made quicker than he expected. Picking up their suit bag, they left the store and thanking the old couple, they returned back to Hogwarts. 

The dorm-mates got back to Hogwarts at around the same time, hiding their outfits from one another until the ball. Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy all agreed to meet as the ball started to go over their plan, so everyone else from the dorm would already be at the great hall. As she left her dress and shoes in her bedroom, Hermione bumped into Ron, Harry and Neville who had similarly been out suit shopping. 

‘Hi Harry! Hi Neville! … Ron.’ The bushy haired girl glared at her boyfriend who still hadn’t asked her to the ball.

‘Hermione, come off it, please. I’m going insane being in this fight with you. I even asked Ginny what colour dress you bought so my tie would match.’ Ron complained, holding up his bag to show her.  
Hermione made a mental note to throttle Ginny in the girls bathroom later on, ‘If you had actually bothered to ask me to the ball, maybe you wouldn’t have had to ask your sister about MY dress.’ 

Ron stood speechless as he watched her stomp away. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

‘Yeah, you really fucked that one up.’ Harry stifled a laugh and shook his head.

‘Maybe you should man up and just apologise?’ Neville asked as the three of them started to walk back towards their dormitory.

‘Sorry, do you even know Ronald Weasley?’ Harry finally let himself laugh and Neville joined in. Whereas Ron could only grumble and mutter profanities to himself. 

Hermione stomped off to the only place she knew would calm her down; the library. She was already heading there when her bonehead of a boyfriend decided he would ruin her day. Thinking back to the books in her dorm, she wanted to get to the bottom of who had taken them out and she had her suspicions, she just wanted to confirm them. 

Walking up the front desk, Madam Pince greeted her with a smile.

‘Ms Granger, lovely to see you back so soon! What can I do for you this time?’

Hermione smiled back, ‘I was previously looking for the book Wizards and Time by Jakob Trickhurst but I couldn’t seem to find it? Do I need to go into the public library or has a student already taken it out?’ She knew it had been taken out, but she wanted to see what the librarian had to say.

Madam Pince pondered for a second before opening her mouth, ‘Off the top of my head I have to say that I haven’t got the foggiest. But..’ She turned around to pick up a large, thick, dusty book. ‘I did make a note of it, as I do for every book that leaves the library!’ She blew the top of the book to reveal the golden writing on the cover that said it belonged to Hogwarts.

Opening up the book to the newest page, she scanned the writing, looking for the book Hermione wanted, ‘Trickhurst, Trickhurst… Ah! Here we go! Wizards and Time by Jakob Trickhurst, taken out the first day of school.’ She smiled.

Hermione peeked over the desk, ‘Sorry Madam Pince, does it say who took it out?’ She noticed the librarian looking over her glasses at her. ‘Please? It’s just so I can ask the person to borrow it for a couple of hours?’ 

Madam Pince’s face softened and she shook her head, ‘Always the impatient one, Ms Granger. Let’s see, it says here that it was taken out by Mr. Draco Malfoy, seventh year.’

Hermione’s stomach jumped as her suspicions were confirmed. She gulped and put on a quick smile for the librarian, ‘Thank you for your help, Madam Pince. I’ll go ask him now.’

The older witch shut the book with a thump and nodded, ‘No worries, Ms Granger, anytime.’ She waved off the Gryffindor as she took her leave. 

Hermione was shaking as she walked back to her dorm. Malfoy had said that he was gathering evidence to give to Harry, he was on their side, right? So why was he researching into time travel? Was he actually trying to bring Voldemort back? She shook her head as she made her way to the entrance painting. She needed to focus on tonight, she had made a plan in her head to investigate into the four Slytherins while the ball was going on. She was making everyone go 10 minutes early with Ginny, who needed to seeing as she was head girl, so she could make her way back to the dorm to look through their stuff. She knew it was an invasion of privacy but this was important. The Gryffindor sighed as she whispered the password to the little blue boy and entered her dorm to see clothes, shoes and ties thrown everywhere whilst shouts and music were coming from what seemed like every room. 

‘What the hell happened here!?’ She shouted over the noise, stepping over the mess towards her bedroom. Pansy rushed out and stood in the doorway in her underwear and tights.

‘Where have you been? The boys have gone crazy worrying if they look good or not. Me and Luna were hiding out in here until they’d quietened down.’ Pansy linked arms with Hermione and took her into the bedroom to meet Luna who was pinning her hair up with grips. 

‘I didn’t even know boys could be this self conscious?’ Hermione picked up a hairbrush and tried her best to tame her curls.

‘You didn't grow up with Draco ‘is my hair okay’ Malfoy.’ Pansy rolled her eyes and laughed, slipping into some spanx. 

As if Pansy had summoned him by the mention of his name, Draco ran out of his room and into the girls’ whilst shouting obscenities at Ron.

‘Come on, Malfoy! I nearly touched it, I didn’t actually put my hands on your hair.’ Ron sped walked after him, slightly giggling to himself.

Harry entered the room after Ron, laughing and clutching his stomach, ‘Ron, just leave him. It’s clearly very important to him.’

Draco turned a bright red and whipped his head round to look at Pansy and Hermione, smoke almost coming out of his ears.

‘Pansy will you please tell them to fuck off!’ Draco whined, stomping his foot like a toddler. 

Pansy and Hermione looked at each other and burst out laughing, thinking about what they had talked about earlier. Draco cocked his head and looked at the girls in confusion, lingering slightly on the Gryffindor. He shook his head back to reality and his face slipped into a sneer.

‘You both are absolutely no fucking help!’ He shouted and stomped out the room, glaring at Ron and Harry as he left. 

As the two Gryffindor men calmed down from laughing so hard, they turned to Hermione. 

‘So are you ready to go? We’re leaving in a few.’ Harry smiled.

Hermione looked confused, ‘Who’s we?’

‘You, me and Ron?’

‘I don’t remember you guys ever asking me.’

Ron rolled his eyes, ‘I told you she wouldn’t be on board with it.’

Hermione picked up a pillow off Pansy’s bed and chucked it at the ginger, ‘Get out.’

‘Hermione-‘ Harry said as Ron turned to leave.

‘You too.’ Pansy said, narrowing her eyes at the chosen one.

‘Alright! Am I eleven again? It’s like being back at the Dursley’s!’ Harry scoffed, following his best mate out of the room. 

Hermione stood up, picked Pansy’s pillow off the floor and closed the door behind her friends. She leaned her back against the door and breathed out heavily.

‘You seem to be doing that a lot.’ Luna piped up finally. 

Hermione’s eyes flickered to the blonde, ‘What? Sighing?’ She laughed.

‘No,’ Luna shook her head, ‘Arguing with Ron.’ She continued to brush her hair.

Hermione blinked and looked at her Ravenclaw friend for a second before sighing again, ‘You’re right. I’m really conflicted about it all.’

Before Hermione could carry on, a knock sounded at their bedroom door. Pansy gave the Gryffindor a sympathetic look and got up to answer. As she opened the door, she was met with the deep brown eyes of Theo Nott. 

‘Hey are you ready?’ Theo asked before looking down at Pansy’s underwear. 

The girl laughed, ‘Theo, give me a second.’ She held up a finger as she rushed over to her bed to pick up her dress. Motioning for Hermione to zip her up, she did up the buckles on her shoes and grabbed her bag. 

‘Okay, ready!’ She smiled.

Theo blinked a few times, taking in the grey-silver dress and how well she pulled it off. 

Luna and Hermione giggled to themselves as Pansy led the Slytherin man out. She turned back as she got to the doorway to look at the girls.

‘Me and the rest of the Slytherins have this weird ritual before we do any big things together, take a few pictures, shit like that. I know you’re all going early for Ginny so I’ll see you there?’ She flashed a smile as her two roommates nodded and waved her off. 

Pansy and Theo exited the bedroom and into the living room, looking around to see if Draco and Blaise had left yet. The woman peeked through into the boys room to see Blaise straightening the blonde’s tie and she giggled.

‘Am I interrupting anything?’ She looked at her nails and then back to her friends, leaning against the door frame.

Draco rolled his eyes and tucked in his shirt, ‘Oh shut up, let’s go before someone asks where we’re going.’ 

‘Don’t worry, I said we have a ritual before we do anything big. I think they bought it.’ The Slytherin woman whispered as they left the dormitory.

Blaise laughed, ‘You make it sound like we’re sacrificing a fucking boar!’

The four of them laughed together as they made their way around the corner to wait for their dorm mates to leave. Clutching Theo’s arm, Pansy noticed that Draco was breathless, nervous about the long night they were about to go through. Footsteps and voices suddenly echoed through the hallway as Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna and Hermione met with Ginny and then headed off to the great hall together. Theo looked at Blaise.

‘What did you tell the blonde to get out of going with her early?’ He whispered.

Blaise frowned, ‘Her name is L U N A and I told her pretty much the same as Pans, not that I wanted her to go without me though.’

Watching their dorm mates wander off down the hallway together, the four Slytherins crept back towards the entrance portrait. Whispering the password, they slipped back into the common room. Draco breathed out, not realising he had held it for so long. He slipped his arm out of his jacket and chucked it onto the sofa nonchalantly, rubbing his cheeks in nervousness. Blaise rubbed the blonde’s shoulder to calm him slightly, but Draco could still feel his heartbeat in his throat. 

Pansy clapped her hands together, ‘Okay let’s go over this one more time. Wands please, boys.’ She held out her purse and opened it up.

Theo scoffed, ‘How can any of our wands fit into that tiny thing?’

The woman rolled her eyes and stuck her hand in it, pulling it all the way up to her shoulder. The boys stood there with their mouths open and Pansy held out her bag again. They all took their wands out of their suit pockets and dropped them in, one after the other.

‘When you’re roommates with the greatest witch of our time, you pick up on a few things.’ Pansy chuckled. 

‘Okay so,’ Draco started. ‘I tell the trio that Hagrid wanted to speak to them in the woods. If that fails for some reason, I will tell them that I am going in there. No surprise that the Weasel probably already suspects I’m up to something so no doubt, they’ll fall for it. Then you guys use the invisibility charms to follow us there, and when the death eaters turn up you’ll reveal yourselves and Pansy, will chuck us our wands.’ 

The three of his friends nodded their heads, following along.

‘I’m sure the trio have left their wands.’ Theo said, wandering into their rooms and coming back with a handful of wands, throwing them into Pansy’s bag too. ‘So when we get there, the trio will also want to fight and we give them their wands too.’

‘Yes.’ Draco nodded at him. ‘Boom bam, we win. Job done! Harry kills the remaining death eaters and I get to live my life without everyone thinking I still worship Baldemort.’ He smiled.

The four Slytherins smiled and high fived each other as their dorm entrance portrait swung open and Hermione ran in. All four eyes snapped to look at her as they watched her stop and catch her breath. She looked at them.

‘I want to help.’

They all stood there for a moment, silent. All they could hear was the deep breaths that were coming from the Gryffindor. Breaking the silence, Draco started to giggle.

‘Excuse me, what the fuck?’ The blonde asked.

‘You heard me, I want to help.’ Hermione stood her ground.

‘You have no idea what we’re doing, what do you think you want to help with?’

‘Draco,’ Hermione sighed and she swore the Slytherin’s eyes glistened for a moment from the mention of his name. ‘I know what you’re doing. I overheard the other day. I know you’re not involved with Voldemort OR the death eaters, but I know you're trying to stop whatever plan they have. You’re a good guy Draco, you've just made some shitty decisions in the past.’

The Slytherins were still silent. They blinked at her a few times before Hermione rolled her eyes.

‘I can tell Harry and Ron to meet me in the forbidden forest. They’re more likely to listen to me anyway.’ She put her hand on her hip.

Blaise suddenly let out a massive laugh, ‘Okay, I guess the Gryffindors in.’

Draco looked at his friend bewildered, ‘W-What? Shouldn’t we do a vote or something?’ He looked at Pansy and Theo who had already held up their hands. The blonde gave up and blew a hair out of his eyes. 

‘Fine. But if you die, it’s not on me.’ Draco huffed.

Hermione smiled widely, ‘Okay, here’s what I’ll do. I will tell Ron and Harry that I saw you entering the forest. You guys, apart from Draco follow us with this…’ She entered her bedroom and came out with a cloak.

‘An ugly cloak?’ Pansy looked skeptical.

‘It’s an invisibility cloak you absolute buffoon.’ Draco sneered. ‘So that’s how Potter got away with all that shit!’ 

Hermione nodded and passed the cloak to Blaise, 'You guys follow us with that and the rest of your plan sounds great.’

‘So we’re all in an understanding, right?’ Draco asked the room as the four others nodded. ‘Good. We will wait a few minutes until Hermione can lead the rest of the trio away and then we’ll head to the forest. Good luck out there, guys.’ 

‘God I can’t wait for this bald prick to be out of our lives.’ Theo sighed.

Hermione laughed as she walked towards the exit, ‘Tell me about it.’ Opening the portrait, she slipped back to the great hall where the ball had started and her friends were waiting for her. Harry was dancing with Ginny and Ron, Neville and Luna were sat at a table talking. They smiled as Hermione strolled towards them.

‘Where have you been? You’re missing all the fun!’ Neville said cheerily.

‘Oh I just had to pop to the toilet! Sorry guys, could I borrow Ron for a second?’ Hermione smiled.

The ginger’s eyes lit up as he rose from the table and guided his girlfriend to the dance floor. Hermione held his hand as the started to sway back and forward together.

‘So what did you want to talk about?’ Ron smiled.

Hermione kept a poker face, ‘I am still extremely mad at you Ronald, this isn’t me trying to sort us out. I wanted to let you know that I saw Malfoy running into the forbidden forest and we need to follow him. This was the only way to get you away from Neville and Luna.’

Ron dropped her hands and took a step back from her, ‘We need to tell Harry. Now.’ 

The two Gryffindors hurried over to Harry and told him what Hermione had told Ron. The chosen one froze and then snapped into action. 

‘Okay let’s go, I’ll bring Ginny, you guys get Neville and Luna.’ He demanded.

A breath caught in Hermione’s throat, ‘But, it might be dangerous.’ was all she could say.

‘It doesn’t matter, they know how to fight. There’s no time for wands, let’s just stop Malfoy before anything big happens.’ They all nodded as Ron leapt over to Neville and Luna to tell them what was happening. Before Hermione knew it, all six of them were rushing over to the forbidden forest. 

‘There he is!’ Ron whispered, pointing to the blonde man who was making his way through the forest. 

Hermione bit her lip. She was nervous now and hiding things from her friends was really not helping. She followed Harry in closely with Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna following behind. After running through the forest for what seemed like forever, the suddenly emerged into a clearing to find Draco stood there, smiling. 

‘I’m glad you made it, Potter.’ The Slytherin said, gripping his wand tightly. He had to play as if he was the one leading him there yet Hermione still seemed a little scared of him. 

‘Malfoy! I knew you were up to something.’ Harry sneered, walking slowly towards him. ‘Give it up, there’s no one here to fight for you. Just put your wand down before someone get’s seriously hurt.’

Draco laughed, ‘Potter, I’m the one who has a wand and you don’t. If anyone’s going to get hurt it’s you.’ He held his wand up and pointed it at Harry.

Silence fell around the forest as if they were all waiting for something to happen. Draco’s eyes widened as he looked around. They weren’t coming when they said they would. He checked his watch and looked back up to meet Hermione’s eyes.

‘What’s happening?’ She mouthed at him, which Draco answered in a shrug.

‘So what happens now, Malfoy? What are you going to do?’ Neville shouted, pulling his wand out of his pocket. Hermione had forgot that since it wasn’t planned that they were coming, Neville and Luna hadn’t left their wands in the dorm like they had, which meant Ginny hadn’t either. 

‘Okay Longbottom, I think it’s time to calm down.’ Draco said slowly, putting his wand down.

‘Calm down? CALM DOWN? How can I calm down when you’re trying to kill us!’ Neville said, pointing his wand towards the Slytherin who took a step back. ‘EXPELLI -’

‘STOP!’ Hermione found herself yelling and throwing herself in front of Draco. 

Her friends stood there for a second, statues of terror, confusion and betrayal. 

‘Hermione?’ Ron said angrily. ‘Get out of the way! Why are you protecting this death eater?’

‘He’s not a death eater! He’s trying to help you!’ She screamed, still standing in front of the Slytherin.

Her friends still look taken aback. Harry was the next to speak, ‘Hermione what do you mean? You’re the one who told us to follow him.’

‘Are you working together?’ Her boyfriend narrowed his eyes.

‘It’s not like that. Draco and his friends hatched this plan to wipe the death eaters out for good. They wanted him to lure us here to kill us but he wanted freedom from it all. Him and the rest of the Slytherins in our dorm. He did this for all of us to just get on with the lives we deserve. Guys, just come out please.’ Hermione said to the empty forest as one by one, the other Slytherin’s took off their charms; Pansy first followed by Theo and Blaise removing the invisibility cloak. 

‘You gave them the cloak?’ Harry looked hurt. 

‘I absolutely can not believe you’re working with this- this scum. They’re clearly lying to you Hermione and I can not believe the brightest witch of our age is dumb enough to not see that. they. are. death. eaters. They’re better off dead if they think we’d ever forgive them, let alone work with them. Come away from them Hermione, they’re filthy and disgusting.’ Ron shouted at her, turning bright red with rage. 

Anger swelled in the pit of Hermione’s stomach, ‘That is IT, Ronald! I can not stand your judgement for one more second. You say that these people are evil because of their class system and how they judge people for who their parents are, but you’re just like them! Always ready to think the worst of them because of what their parents made them do. They’re victims just like us! I don’t want to hear another word from you, ever. We’re through.’ She whispered the last two words as if they weren’t meant to come out.

Ron’s eyes widened, ‘I’m sorry but you’re picking the fucking guy who tried to kill Dumbledore over me?!’

Hermione sighed in frustration, ’I’m not picking anyone over anyone, Ron. It’s always a competition with you, we’re all still hurting from what happened - from what Voldemort did!’

As if his name had a taboo on it, 15 death eaters apparated in front of the group, Rockwood leading them and cackling with deep laughter. The students who had been previously arguing, were now huddled together. 

‘Well done, Draco my boy. You have successfully lead the beloved golden trio right into our hands. We thought you’d betray us but this? This is something else my dear boy. What is this I hear about helping?’ The death eater had said this word like it was some disgusting thing at the bottom of his shoe.

Draco stood forward hesitantly, ‘I am sick of fighting. I am done, YOU HEAR ME. Before you try and kill Harry Potter, you’ll have to go through me.’ He held out his hand as Pansy took out her purse and handed him his wand. She quickly pulled the rest out and handed them to their respective owners. 

Rockwood just laughed at this sudden bravery, ‘Oh we plan to.’

He signalled the death eaters who yelled a few curses and suddenly the Hogwarts students were wrapped in vines, Draco by himself but the rest of them in a group together. The twisting vines made their way round the group, pulling them into contortionist positions and knocking their wands out of their hands. Yelps of pain and fury could be heard, but were soon muffled. ’This plan of ours wasn’t just for our golden trio here. It was for you too.’

Draco’s eyes widened as he tried to free himself. He looked at the rest of the group who were trying to shout through the vines twisted around their mouths, ‘What do you mean?’

‘You were the owner of the Elder Wand after our dear old headmaster was killed.’ Rockwood continued, pacing round the mass of limbs and vines that were interwoven. ‘The ritual we have to bring back our Dark Lord asks for the blood of a pureblood Elder Wand owner.’ His eyes gleamed at the mention of Voldemort.

‘Blood?’ Draco swallowed, ‘How much?’ He didn’t think he really wanted to know the answer.

A female voice piped up from behind Rockwood, ‘All of it.’

‘Mother?’ Draco called, as Narcissa stepped in front of him, ‘You knew?’

‘I’m sorry but this is for your own good, Draco.’


	7. the twist in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for 200 hits. i'm so lucky to have people actually read this and i appreciate every single one of u<33

Narcissa shook her head and caressed Draco’s cheek, a tear rolling down her own. Draco jerked away from his mothers hand, looking disgusted.

‘What do you mean you’re doing this for my own good? Are you even thinking about me in this situation? This is all to benefit you and ONLY you.’ He sneered.

Narcissa smiled, ’Draco, you don’t understand. This is the only way we can live a happy life, free of obstacles. Me, you and your father. He can finally leave that awful prison they put him in.’

The last two words hit the Slytherin like a slap in the face. His eyes widened, ‘I knew you were lying to McGonogall when you said you want nothing to do with Father. You seriously can not get over yourselves, can you? When will you understand that we are not superior because of our heritage?’ Draco spat. He looked deep into his mother’s eyes as if to plead with her. He knew she was capable of thinking differently, after all she had lied to Voldemort about Potter’s death so why was she so focused on sacrificing her own son now?

The screams from his friends were becoming louder as the vines around their mouths and necks became tighter, weaving its way around their limbs and slowly constricted. He tried to block them out so he could figure a way out of this but they only echoed and consumed his mind. He was shaking as panic took over his body.

Rockwood stepped forward, ‘ENOUGH!’ He announced to his fellow death eaters, ‘Prepare everything for the ritual. Bring forth the knife!’

A man stepped forward out of the crowd and the blonde identified him as Walden Macnair. The man knelt in front of Rockwood and presented a large knife with a dark wooden handle. Draco’s breath caught in his throat as he watched the exchange, fear clouding his eyes and the pounding in his head getting more and more unbearable. He looked round to his friends and back again, desperately searching for a solution. He looked round as his eyes locked with Hermione’s brown pools, her eyes widened in pure fear and confusion but she seemed to be signalling towards something. Draco looked in the direction that she was looking to and he spotted one of the Gryffindor’s wands rolling towards him.

She mastered wandless magic? He thought but quickly shook his head, pushing the thought out of his head. As much as he admired her talent, now was not the time. 

As he watched Rockwood clean the knife with a golden rag, he slowly leant to his left, painfully trying to reach out his hand between the vines that were slowly cutting off the circulation to his body. What almost felt like an eternity, he was centimetres away from their freedom when Alecto Carrow leapt from the back of the group.

‘A wand! He’s reaching for a wand!’ He yelled to the forest of death eaters and pointed towards Draco, but it was too late. Draco had managed to grab the wand and quickly perform a counter curse on the vines that covered his body. He jumped forward, adjusting his weight on to the side of his body that wasn’t in pain and pointed the wand at Rockwood.

‘Enough is enough, Rockwood. It’s over!’ The blonde yelled, his hand shaking in both fear and adrenaline. His breath was quick and shallow and his head was pounding so loudly he could barely hear anything over it. He maintained eye contact with Rockwood until he thought his eyes would pop out of his skull. He didn’t want to blink in case he missed anything.

Rockwood could only smile, a grin so wide it was like his skin was stretching. He looked insane to say the least and he had a laugh that made the hair on the back of Draco’s neck stand up to attention. The head death eater cocked his head and the wand Draco had put his last bit of hope in flew out of his hands and into Rockwood’s. 

‘Oh Draco, I thought your father taught you better than that.’ He tutted and smiled, shaking his head. He handed the wand to Macnair who snapped it and laughed, never failing to maintain eye contact with the Slytherin student. 

The blonde winced as the snap sound echoed through the forest. He didn’t know who’s wand it was but he felt awful for them, it was one thing for him to use it but to see it get destroyed right in front of their eyes must be killing them. 

‘My dear boy,’ His mother started, a sorrowful look on her face, ‘You can finish this, all of this. If you agree to just join us again, we can find another way. We can find another pureblood owner, it doesn’t have to be you.’ She reached out her hands to cup her only son’s face again but he batted them away, looking down at her as if she was nothing.

Draco snorted, ‘I’d rather die than join you again. Have you not learnt anything? You lost, Voldemort lost. Being a pureblood means absolutely nothing, we are not superior and they are not inferior, we are all the same. I saw the blood, I saw everyone’s blood. I told you I went back to Hogwarts to see that very thing, our blood is exactly the fucking same!’ He spat, still shaking and still terrified.

Rockwood stepped forward and an excruciating pain graced his whole body. He fell to his knees as his body contorted and shrivelled up, his muscles aching and his blood almost sizzling inside himself. He loud screams being met by the laughter coming from the group of death eaters. He could hear his friends screaming from behind the vines but it sounded like they were so far away. His body spasmed as waves of pain overtook him again and again. He knew what this was, he had watched his father use this so many times growing up but he didn’t know it would be this painful, this traumatic. The cruciatus curse was disgustingly painful. 

Rockwood continued to laugh maniacally as he repeatedly pointed his wand at the young Slytherin. In some sick way, he got off on this. The power, the control of people he thought deserved it. He could do anything and have no remorse. Narcissa looked on with worried eyes, but yet again continued to do nothing as her only son thrashed around in pain. 

Hermione managed to get a hand free and ripped a vine from across her mouth, ‘Stop! You’re killing him!’ She screamed, tears streaming from her eyes.

With a wave of a wand, the vine had slithered it’s way round her face again but tighter this time. She struggled to breath.

‘Silence, Mudblood. If we wanted you to talk, we would’ve let you.’ Manair sneered, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her head back. He held a wand to her throat and leant towards her to whisper in her ear, ‘We could keep you, you know. We could kill your friends and just keep you around to entertain us. What would the chosen one and your poor blood traitor boyfriend say then? What would the wizarding world say? That their unfortunate Gryffindor princess was now the Dark Lord’s and his followers pet. Sounds exciting if you ask me.’ Hermione could feel the death eaters smile spread across his face as his lip touched the top of her ear. She retched as the death eater threw her forward again, laughing as he slinked back to Rockwood. 

The head death eater had finally given Draco a minute to recover, smiling as he watched him roll around on the floor. Draco coughed and swallowed air, doing everything he could to not pass out. He flipped around onto his front and supported himself with one arm, clutching his stomach with his other. His arms shook under his weight, letting his body fall to the floor again in a painful thud. He was sick of hearing the death eater’s laughs and cheers now, he wished it would just all go quiet. 

‘It is time, my fellow Dark Lord followers. Watch as the last pureblood owner of the Elder Wand crawls across the floor and we finally bring our Lord back from the grave!’ Rockwood announced to the crowd and he was answered in cheers and rejoice. 

Many of the death eaters poked and prodded the golden trio in attempts to tease them. Harry just sat there in silence, covered and suffocated by the enchanted vines that encased his body. If anything, he was shaking with anger. All of his efforts across the years, all of the war they had been through, about to be for nothing. But most of all he was angry at himself, angry that he had believed Malfoy was still on Voldemort’s side and now, because of this, he was about to watch him die. Hermione had believed the best in the Slytherin and even discovered his plan early on to help them but how could he have been so stupid? Malfoy only wanted to help but he couldn’t get past what happened during the war, and now he was paying the price for it. He watched as they tortured the blonde, his body spasming and his eyes rolling back in his head and as Rockwood released him, Harry looked away, ashamed at how they had got here.

The blonde lay on the floor, defeated and exhausted. Maybe this was it, maybe if he just gave up, Potter would have a trick up his sleeve. He was too tired to think, too tired to breathe. A hand gripped his hair and pulled his body up, exposing his neck in preparation for the ritual. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain that was to come. But it never did. He noticed it had gone quiet with only gasps and footsteps being audible, but the hand was still gripping his hair tightly. He peeled open one eye to see his mother pointing a wand at Macnair who was the one holding onto him so tightly. 

‘Narcissa, what are you doing?’ Macnair asked, a waver in his voice. Draco could feel him shaking against his hair but still didn’t release him. 

‘You all promised me. You promised me he wouldn’t die.’ She said quietly.

‘Narcissa, you knew the risks. You knew we needed all his blood, what did you expect?’

‘Anything but this, isn’t there a way to remove his blood and replenish it? We’ve got magic for fuck sake!’

Draco’s eyes widened at his mother’s swearing. He could tell she was terrified as her hand was shaking and she didn’t tear her eyes away from Macnair. His eyes focused on his mother who was so desperate to save him, he almost felt sorry for her and this feeling established itself at the pit of his stomach as Rockwood leapt forward and held the knife that was meant for him, to his mother’s throat. 

‘Leave her alone!’ Draco yelled with what felt like every atom in his body. He broke free from Macnair’s iron grip on his blonde hair and pulled himself to his feet, knocking him out with a swift punch in the process.

Rockwood’s grip tightened on Narcissa and a bead of red formed on her throat, ‘I wouldn’t do that if I was you, Draco. You wouldn’t want to watch your mother suffer the same fate as you now, would you?’

Draco stood in place and shook his head softly, watching his mother tremble in the hands of a man he grew up around.

‘Now that’s a good boy.’ Rockwood released his mother who ran towards her son, collapsing in his arms. The death eater cleaned off his knife with a clean rag and beckoned Draco over. He kissed his mother on the head and released her, looking into her eyes as he slowly and hesitantly walked towards him. 

‘I just want you to know, Rockwood, this isn’t the end. I have faith that some people will ruin you and everything you’ve created. Even if I’m gone I will be partying in my grave that you and Voldemort are dead and I’m sure everyone good who you’ve captured today will agree with me.’ The blonde said, looking right into his eyes. 

Rockwood smiled, ‘Any last words? I’m sure all the Dark Lord’s followers would love to hear you make another pointless speech.’

Draco looked around at the crowd of death eaters that had formed, all paused on baited breath. Each one he had seen at the manor while he was growing up and nearly each one he looked up to, what a mistake that was. He looked towards his friends and school mates, tied up in vines, their eyes wide and fearful as they were about to watch him die.

He shook his head. He couldn’t believe that this was it. After all they had fought through to just have normal lives and this was the way they were all going to die. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as Rockwood walked towards him with the knife in his hand. He looked round to his group of friends and people he wished he was friends with, vines still wrapped around their throats, fear in their eyes. He made eye contact with Hermione one last time, wishing he’d apologised to her sooner, wishing he could’ve said anything to her sooner. She was so much braver than him and yet here they both were, about to die by the hands of the same people. He sighed, feeling like he was about to give up when a light refracted off her chest and hit his eyes. He blinked and looked again, narrowing his eyes until he recognised the shape. It was golden and round. He thought back to his third year and how Granger would pop up in their lessons, seemingly out of nowhere and how he had discussed it with his friends.

‘I’m so behind with work, how does that mudblood do it?’ Draco sneered to Blaise and Pansy in their common room.

‘I saw her come out of Professor McGonogall’s office a few days ago with an old-ish necklace, golden and round. I looked it up and all I found was a time turner. But it couldn’t be that, right? It’s like cheating?’ Pansy complained.

‘A time turner?’ Draco thought, ‘That’s impossible.’

He shivered, remembering how he would use that word to refer to her but another thought stuck out at him instead. ’McGonogall gave Hermione a time turner in their third year’ Draco thought, his brain snapping back into action.

Time seemed to return to normal speed as he sprinted towards the group that were still tangled in vines. Before any of the death eaters could react, he had ripped the time turner off from the Gryffindor’s neck and held it in his hands. Her eyes widened and she shook her head violently as she attempted to escape the foliage that was suffocating her. He took one last look at his friends, the Gryffindor’s and Luna, making sure they knew he would come back for them. He turned back towards Rockwood with a smile, staring at the necklace in his hands. He studied it for a second, confirming that it was in fact the time turner he had been jealous about all those years ago. If he could just go back to the beginning of the day, he could avoid this all happening. 

‘I told you I wouldn’t let you win, Rockwood.’ The blonde said with a smile, spinning the necklace in his hands. 

Draco heard a voice call his name from behind him as he spun round to meet Hermione’s eyes. She’d managed to get the vines away from her mouth and was now trying to undo her friends frantically.

Rockwood roared as the blonde looked at her one more time with sorrow and tears clouding his grey, stormy eyes.

‘AVADA KEDAVRA’

‘I’m so sorry..’

They said at the same time as a flash blinded the wizards and witches and Draco disappeared, smoke taking his place as the bright light absorbed the killing curse.

‘Wait, what - ’ Hermione said out loud as she, along with rest of the golden trio, Luna, Neville and Ginny started to shake and quickly disappeared with him. 

The Slytherin’s looked at each other in confusion and looked back at the death eaters who were as stunned as they were. The vine’s loosened around the remaining Slytherin’s as the extra bodies had vanished. Narcissa’s face was a picture of horror and confusion to see her only son disappearing into thin air. A few seconds flew past as the forest still remained silent and frozen in shock.

‘He’s left us behind, hasn’t he? The prick.’ Blaise spat, hurrying to free himself from the greenery.

‘That fucking basta-’ Pansy started but didn’t finish as they, too, disappeared in a bright and blinding flash.

—————

Draco suddenly felt like he was drowning. Falling through the darkness with nothing to grab on to, he desperately held out his arms, trying to find something that would stop him from free falling but was met with emptiness. He desperately tried to breath, but all that came was choking noises. Clutching at his chest, he spluttered and coughed as imaginary water filled his lungs and engulfed the rest of his body. His hands wrapped around his own neck to almost claw out his throat in order to let some oxygen in. He started to shake back and forward violently as if to wake himself up from the nightmare he had trapped himself in. Was this it? Was him finding the time turner all a lie, a fallacy, a moment of hope before his death? He was becoming weak, his head becoming painful as wherever he was deprived his brain of oxygen and his body of energy. Suddenly, a voice broke the silence and called out from within the dark.

‘Draco?’ 

Air immediately surged into his lungs in one go and he took a huge breath, coughing in the process. His body seemed to land on something soft and he was quietly thankful that he could touch something. He arms stretched out, gripping onto what seemed like fabric while his brain pounded inside his head, filling with oxygen again. His eyes snapped open and he gasped, feeling like a fish that had finally returned to water. He coughed again, his mouth and throat dry and itchy from wherever he was before. He held his neck, checking it was undamaged, and massaged it. He’d rather have taken the cruciatus curse than live through whatever that was again. He sat up slowly, supporting himself on his elbows and his quick breath started to slow down. Bright lights streamed in from somewhere and it blinded him, he was obviously somewhere but after being in the dark for so long, his eyes still hadn’t got used to the drastic change.

‘Am I dead?’ He whispered to no one in particular.

‘No, you fucking spoon.’ A familiar voice echoed and flooded inside his head.

‘Blaise? Is that you?’ Draco asked, looking around the room as his eyes adjusted to the natural light. As he rubbed his eyes and his vision slowly came into focus he realised there were three small figures stood in front of him, all with their arms crossed. He sat up to see that Pansy, Blaise and Theo were staring at him. He frowned, blinked and looked again to confirm that this was really his friends staring down at him. He looked down to see himself on a bed, wearing his Hogwarts robes and even his shoes. He swung himself round and let his legs dangle off the bed and he clutched his pounding head. He closed his eyes once more and breathed out, composing himself. 

‘What day is it?’ The blonde asked, doubled over and massaging his temples.

‘Fuck do I know?’ Theo asked, slightly panicky.

Draco looked back up at them, meeting their eyes as they were still staring at him. He studied their faces, narrowing his eyes to look at every detail. Somehow their skin was brighter, their faces fuller, their cheeks redder. He was confused for a second, hadn’t he only gone back to the beginning of the day?

‘Why do you look so young?’ He whispered to himself.

The Slytherins were silent for a moment. Pansy, Blaise and Theo looked at each other for a second and then back at Draco, trying to find something to say to him. 

‘You should see yourself!’ Pansy said quietly, frowning.

The blonde looked confused, trying to understand what she was implying. He got up from the bed, ignoring his pounding head and staggered over to the nearest mirror. 

‘WHAT THE FUCK?’ He shouted, seeing himself for the first time. He gripped the mirror with both hands and stared at himself. He caressed his face as if he could rip off the top layer and he’d be back to normal.

‘Draco, wha- ’ Pansy started but was interrupted by Goyle running into the room. The four Slytherins stopped dead in their tracks and blinked at the boy as if they had seen a ghost. Goyle was supposed to be dead so why were they staring at him right now?

Goyle smiled, ‘Come on guys, they’re about to announce the names that are coming out of the Goblet!’

They stood there for a second in silence, eyes wide and their mouths hanging open. They were still staring at the fifth Slytherin who now looked very confused. 

Theo was the first one to speak, ‘Goblet? What Goblet?’, his words stuttered out.

Goyle laughed, ‘You hit your head or something? Just the Goblet everyone has been talking about since the beginning of term!’

Their continuous silence made Goyle stop laughing and look a little concerned, ‘Guys? The Goblet of Fire? Come on!’ He beckoned them to follow him as he ran out of the room. 

The four Slytherins looked at each other in a mixture of horror and confusion. They then looked around and finally realised where they were; it was their old Slytherin dorm room in the dungeons, green and silver everywhere. The same dorm room they had lived in up until they retook their seventh year. But there was no room for them there, that’s what McGonogall has said, that’s why they had to move into the dorm with the Gryffindor’s and Luna. They desperately tried to find any inconsistencies with the room as if it was just a facade, but when they came up with nothing, panic started to set in. Draco stumbled back towards a wall and slid down to sit, not quite believing where they were. He held his head in his hands, shaking in confusion and fear.

‘Draco, what the fuck did you do?’ Blaise said, full blown panicking now. He started to pace as Pansy started to bite her nails and Theo sat down to hug his legs and rock back and forth. Draco looked up and stared at his friends, never in his whole life knowing them had he ever seen them react like this before. Rarely did Pansy bite her nails, only when she was deep in thought, but this was different, this was fear of the unknown. 

His eyes widened, ‘What do you mean what did I do? Wait, so do you guys-’

‘Remember?’ Pansy looked at him angrily, ‘Yeah, we remember you nicking the time turner from Granger’s neck and leaving us to die with the fucking death eaters!’

Draco paused, ‘Wait, so when I spun the time turner it took you three too?’

The three Slytherin’s nodded their heads quickly, staring at the blonde as if to search him for the answers they craved.

Draco sighed, frowning and clenching his hands into fists. ’I only wanted to go back to the beginning of the day so I could change everything! How did I know it would boot us back into our fucking pre-pubescent fourth year bodies!’ Draco ran a hand through his hair in panic. ‘How the fuck am I going to relive this again? How the fuck is anyone going to relive this again? Oh my god, my father is roaming around free of Azkaban!’

‘Maybe we’re going insane, maybe this is all a dream seconds before we die to Rockwood’s hand?’ Theo laughed, almost crazily. He had a wild look in his eyes as he rocked himself back and forth for comfort. 

‘Yeah, and we’re all having this same dream at the exact same fucking time. Get a hold of yourself, Theo.’ Blaise said, but he was just as panicky as his friend was.

Draco shook his head as if he was trying to wake up. He sighed when it didn’t work and tried to concentrate on getting a deeper understanding of the situation he had put him and his friends in, ‘So what exactly happened after I disappeared, how did you three get here?’ Draco rubbed his eyebrows, he felt another headache coming on.

Pansy paused for a moment and stared into space in concentration. She coughed as she recalled the past that she guessed was now their future ‘So after you ripped the time turner off Granger’s neck and fucked off and left us for dead,’ she raised an eyebrow, ‘It was a couple of minutes before us three disappeared in a ball of light or some weird shit like that. Your disappearance seemed to absorb the killing curse that Rockwood shot at you for some reason and then I don’t know. It was dark and I was falling. It was so strange, I felt like I was drowning…’

‘Me too. I tried to grab something, anything, but it was just an abyss.’ Blaise said quietly and Theo nodded in agreement.

‘Yeah, that’s what happened to me too, like there was just water filling my lungs up whenever I tried to breathe. That’s when Blaise said my name and it dragged me back to reality.’ Draco said quietly, listening intently to his friend. 

‘I’m glad it was my voice that woke you up, must care about me so much.’ Blaise jokes and smiled at his friend. For a moment, Draco felt like everything was normal.

Theo finally piped up, snapping everyone out of their panicky trances, ’But you should’ve seen all the death eaters faces after you just disappeared, it’s like they had no idea what had just happened. After the Gryffindors and Luna disappeared-’ 

‘Wait, Potter and the rest disappeared too? That means they’re here?’ Draco asked excitedly, standing up too quickly and making his head spin.

‘Yeah they went before us, we thought you’d just left us to die there. How do you know they got sent back to the same time?’ Blaise asked, standing up with him and motioning their two friends to do the same. They rose to their feet and looked at Draco.

‘You guy’s got sent back to the same time as me, so they must have too. We need to find out, now.’ The blonde said as he started to leave the dorm. He turned back to look at his friends, suddenly scared.

‘What?’ Pansy asked, worryingly.

‘I just realised that if they did get sent back to the same time as us, Potter has to go through the whole Triwizard Tournament again and that means-’

‘Voldemort’s back and Cedric dies.’ Blaise nodded, sharing the same worry as all his friends now had.

Draco nodded slowly and then turned to leave, his friends following closely behind. As weird as it was being back in his fourth year body, this was his chance to do something right. If him and his friends knew what would be happening, could they stop it earlier this time? All these questions him and his friends were asking each other and themselves, he had no answer to. But he knew that somehow an intelligent Gryffindor would know what to do, or at least know where to find the solutions.


	8. the invasive thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the wait for this chapter, my life has been super hectic and I haven't been feeling the best mentally recently. Thank you for over 300 hits, I am really appreciative of it! Please enjoy the chapter, I know it's not very action heavy but you get to see a bit of humour between characters and it has pieces of important information. Thank you everyone again!<3

Walking down the hallways of Hogwarts didn’t feel right when he was in such a small body. Everything suddenly felt taller and students he hadn’t seen in what felt like years were approaching him and saying their greetings and hellos. 

‘Nice going on the quidditch field!’

‘Great job catching that snitch.’

‘See you in the great hall!’

Shit, the great hall. The cup. The tournament. Everything was spinning in his head and he really didn’t quite understand what was going on; why he woke up in his fourth year body. 

‘Harry!’ 

A familiar voice woke him up from his thoughts. The raven hair boy looked around at his friends, who were stood in front of the great hall. He swallowed as he realised what was about to happen, this was when they watched Cedric Diggory enter his name into the Goblet of Fire. He looked at Hermione, who was beckoning him to step through the doors. Even he could see the fear in her eyes, she couldn’t explain it either. They all remembered being captured by Rockwood and then here they were, reliving their younger years but this time fully conscious of what was going to happen.

Harry sighed and walked towards his best friends, dreading what he know was going to happen. He took a deep breath and entered the great hall behind Hermione, Ron and Neville who were scanning all the students in search for Luna and Ginny. If they had disappeared with them after Malfoy spun the time turner, then they had to be in here somewhere. A flurry of red shot towards Harry as arms snaked their way round his torso. A crying sound could be heard emitting from the small figure who was now hugging him.

‘Harry, please tell me you remember!’ Ginny’s voice was muffled as her face was buried in his chest.

Harry took a step back and lifted her chin, planting a small kiss on her forehead, ‘Gin, I remember everything.’ He smiled down at her as two voices shouted from behind them.

‘Hey, that’s our sister!’ Fred and George charged towards the chosen one in mock anger, scooping their arms under him and lifting him up to drag him away from Ginny. 

Shit. Harry thought, he’d forgotten where they were for a second. He looked at the twins apologetically as they finally put him down.

‘We love you Hazzer, but we’ve got better things to do then keep horny teenagers away from our sister.’ George grinned, producing a vial from his robe pocket.

‘Yes oh holy chosen one, please do not claim our Ginny as your humble prize.’ Fred laughed and bowed to Harry as Ginny slapped his arm.

‘Shut up!’ Their younger sister blushed.

Both the twins flashed a mischievous smile at their sister as they turned round to the rest of the great hall.

‘Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready for the greatest trick of them all?!’ Fred announced, looking at his brother.

George smiled back, ‘Behold as we surpass the age barrier that surrounds the Goblet!’ 

Fred tapped his twin’s shoulder as if to tell him to wait. He bent down, stooping down to the height level of the Golden Trio who were perched on pews in front of them.

‘Granger, aren’t you going to tell us this isn’t going to work?’ The ginger raised an eyebrow. 

Hermione sighed and blew out her fringe. She hadn’t stopped thinking about what had happened, but most of all, what had happened to Draco? She shook her head and shrugged.

‘Honestly, I really don’t have the energy.’ She said quietly, looking away.

Fred looked at her confused but let it go. He turned to his brother who was handing him a vial.

‘Ready Fred?’

‘Ready George!’

‘Bottoms up!’ They both exclaimed as they downed the unknown liquid in one. They hesitated fo a second before cheering as they realised there was no side effects. 

Hermione laughed slightly, knowing what was about to happen, when she spotted a tall blonde walk through the great hall doors. He immediately caught the attention of the golden trio, who started to whisper amongst themselves.

‘You ask him.’ Ron whispered to his spectacled friend.

‘Why me?!’

‘I don’t know, you’re the boy who lived!’

‘What if he wasn’t sent back to the same time as us? If I talk to him and he doesn’t remember, then I’ll be the boy who fucking died.’

‘Oh for Merlin’s sake, I’ll talk to him!’ Hermione huffed, smoothing out her robes. 

A loud bang made them turn their heads towards the Goblet. Fred and George had now sprouted long, grey beards and were rapidly growing silver-white hair. They were rolling across the floor hitting and shouting at each other, knocking over every student or chair that was in their way. Everyone was roaring with laughter and pointing at them so Hermione took this distraction as a chance for her to make her way over to the Slytherin. She held onto her robe sleeves in nervousness and stepped through celebrating students, weaving in and out of bodies although her eyes were fixated on Draco.  
A foot shot out of the crowd and she tripped over it, crashing to the floor with a painful thud. Tears welling in her eyes, she looked up to see Goyle staring down at her.

‘What do you want, Gryffindor?’ He sneered. ‘I could see you making your way towards Malfoy, so what do you want?’ He spat these last words.

She slowly stood up, brushing off her robes, her body throbbing. ‘I just need to have a word with him Gregory.’

‘What makes you even think that you’re worth speaking to, mudblood.’

‘Goyle.’ A booming voice spoke from over her shoulder, making her body quiver. ‘Piss off.’

She spun round to see Malfoy staring at her intensely.

Shit, he’s tall. She thought to herself. 

She coughed awkwardly, ‘May I have a word, Malfoy?’

She swore he could see a slight smirk form on his mouth as she said his name, but she brushed it off. She had more important things to think about.

Draco stepped to the side and held out his hand, signalling for her to walk out first. She nodded in thanks and walked past him, hearing other Slytherin’s muttering to themselves about them. 

A huge cheer came from behind as they were walking out and Hermione knew that Cedric had put his name into the Goblet. She shuddered, knowing his fate as it replayed in her head over and over again.

‘Cold?’ Draco said, eyeing her as they walked towards an empty corridor. 

‘Let’s just cut to the chase, Malfoy.’ Hermione turned to look at him, her brown pools glinting in the candlelight, ‘Do you remember, yes or no?’ She folded her arms.

Draco scoffed and leant against the wall, ‘Do I remember, what?’

‘Don’t talk shit, just tell me. What were you doing before you came here?’

‘I was in my room?’ The Slytherin smirked mischievously.

‘And what were you doing?’ Hermione was growing impatient.

‘That’s a bit of a personal question, Granger. If you want to know what I’m doing all alone in my room, all you had to do was ask.’ He smiled, stepping towards her so there was merely inches between them. Even in their fourth year bodies, he still intimidated her; he always had. She held her breath and looked into his grey eyes, desperately searching for a way out of this situation. 

‘That’s not what I meant, Malfoy and you know that.’ Hermione whispered, looking down.

She was met with a roar of laughter from Draco in response, he was slowly turning red from it. She look surprised before realising why he was laughing.

‘You DO remember, you arsehole!’ She pushed him away, making him laugh even harder, clutching at his stomach in pain. 

When he had finally calmed down, Hermione had refolded her arms and was tapping her foot in annoyance. 

‘I’m sorry Granger but I couldn’t help it. For the smartest witch of her age, you’re seriously lacking in common sense!’ He placed a hand on her shoulder and wiped away an imaginary tear.

She shrugged his hand off and frowned, ‘We’re stuck in the past and you’re laughing? This is just brilliant.’ The Gryffindor rolled her eyes. 

Draco’s smile fell as he thought about Hermione’s words, ‘Shit. Oh fuck!’

A few first years looked at them as they walked past, clutching their books in fear.

‘What the fuck are you looking at?’ Draco sneered, as they hastily ran off. 

‘Draco, what’s wrong?’ Hermione asked. She knew he had thought of something she hadn’t noticed.

The blonde’s head snapped back to look at the Gryffindor. She felt like he boring right into her soul. The side of his mouth twitched upwards in a sort of smirk. He cocked his head.

‘Did you just call me Draco?’ He looked her up and down.

Hermione blushed, ’I’ve called you Draco before?’ 

‘Yeah but not seriously.’ Draco chuckled. Hermione smiled back at him. She liked him when he was like this, not annoying and not running his mouth.

‘Anyway,’ Hermione diverted her attention to the problem at hand. ‘What were you swearing about a few minutes ago?’

Draco’s eyes widened as he remembered what he was going to say, ‘Yes, oh shit! I completely forgot! When I woke up from…wherever I was…I didn’t have the time turner. I know McGonogall gave it to you last year, so I was wondering if it reverted back to its natural state here.’

Hermione’s hand flew to her neck, checking if it was there. When she found it missing, she looked at him, ‘I hadn’t even thought of that.’

‘How did I not beat you in all our exams, honestly.’

‘It’s all that peroxide your dad put on your head as a baby.’

Draco’s mouth fell open, ‘This is natural, I’ll have you know!’

‘Perfectly natural as my fist in your mouth again if you don’t shut up and focus.’

‘I’ll put something in your mouth, for sure-’

‘DRACO!’ A voice came from down the hall. The Slytherin and Gryffindor looked round to see Ron, Harry and Neville walking towards them. Ron was frowning in anger as he stomped up to them.

‘I think that’s enough alone time with my girlfriend, don’t you think Malfoy?’ Ron abruptly stopped in front of them and looked from one to the other.

Hermione flipped her hair to look at the ginger, ‘One, I am no longer your girlfriend and two, you’re the people who couldn’t decide which of one of you had to talk to him, so I approached Draco. Not the other way round.’

Ron’s frown deepened, ‘I thought you weren’t serious about breaking up!’

‘It was one of the many things I’ve ever been serious about!’ Hermione stepped forward towards her friend, ‘Now are you going to help us search for the time turner so we can finally get back to our own time, or are you just going to stand there and complain?’ She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. 

Ron turned a bright shade of pink in embarrassment, ‘Fine.’ He turned back to Malfoy who was glaring at him. ‘So what do you remember?’

Draco glanced around to see if anyone was listening. Just then, the clock striked 6pm and students started to fill up the corridor. 

‘Not here,’ Draco lowered his voice, ‘Meet me beside the lake at midnight and we can discuss it there.’

‘The fact that I have to meet you anywhere makes me extremely uncomfortable.’ Harry said, shivering slightly.

‘You and me both, mate. It’s like…treason or something.’ Neville looked away, worryingly.

Draco rolled his eyes, ‘Shut up, Potter. Do you want to get this sorted or not?’ 

Harry narrowed his eyes and searched his face for anything suspicious. When he couldn’t find any, his face softened slightly. He sighed and rubbed his scar, ‘Fine, but I’m bringing Luna and Ginny. They both were there too.’

‘Ugh, okay! But I’m bringing Pansy, Blaise and Theo.’ Draco stepped towards him.

‘They disappeared too? Shit.’ Neville scratched the back of his head.

All heads swivelled to look at Neville. He noticed they were staring at him and he furrowed his eyebrows.

‘What?’

Draco chuckled slightly, ‘I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you swear, Longbottom.’

‘Shut it, Malfoy. Let’s just meet at midnight and get it done with. I’d prefer to get on with my final year instead of staying here and retaking it for the third time!’ Neville huffed and stomped to his dorm.

‘Killing that snake did him wonders.’ Draco shook his head and laughed again.

Hermione grinned at him, ‘Okay, see you beside the lake. Come on guys.’ She said to Draco, grabbing her friends hands and dragging them off before they could say anything else. 

The blonde watched the golden trio disappear into the ocean of students that flooded the hallway. How was he going to talk to the people he had despised for years, let alone explain any of what had happened. He didn’t even know what was happening. He let out a groan in frustration and head butted the wall lightly, closing his eyes. Why did all the bad things have to happen to him?

A cough came from behind the Slytherin. His eyes immediately widened and he straightened up, still facing the wall. He slowly turned to see a group of second years staring at him in confusion. 

‘Piss off!’ Draco yelled, waving his hand at them. 

They all let out a high pitched shriek as they ran off and dissolved into the crowd of students. Draco’s head started to pound. He stomped his foot in anger and stormed off towards his dorm, gripping his bag strap until his knuckles turned white. 

On the way to the dungeons, he bumped into Blaise, Theo and Pansy who were stood in front of their dorm painting, chatting and laughing. 

‘Oh here he is, the blonde devil himself.’ Blaise nodded, spotting Draco walking towards them. 

Draco smiled, ‘Hello fuckers, what have you been up to in your pre-pubescent bodies today?’ 

“Mainly this and that,’ Theo replied, ‘I forgot how much hormones come with a 15 year old body, I nearly got a boner watching Pansy bend over earlier.’ 

The Slytherin girl pushed Theo in anger, ‘What the hell, Nott! Control your little shrivelled shrimp dick please!’

The group fell about laughing as Pansy wiggled her little finger to mock her friend. Theo turned a bright red as his friends made fun of him. His pride severely damaged, he whispered the password to the painting and stormed in - which just made his friends laugh harder as they followed him in. 

‘Oh come on man, all of us are bloody pre-pubescent. If you’re going to blame anyone, blame Malfoy. He’s the one that got us here.’ Blaise laughed, chucking an apple to his blonde friend who caught it with one hand. 

‘Absolutely not,’ Draco protested, taking a bite of the fruit. ‘I only meant to go back to the beginning of that day, this one is on the powers that be.’

‘The powers that be?! You’re ridiculous. I’m still blaming you regardless.’ Pansy burst out laughing as a cushion connected with her face. She caught it and glared at Draco who was now laughing too hard and choking on his apple. 

‘Are you not going to save me? I’m fucking choking here!” Draco demanded, in-between coughs and splutters.

‘No.’ His three friends replied in unison, shaking their heads. 

Draco coughed a little more until he sorted himself out and then rolled his eyes, ‘Fantastic friends I have here.’ 

The four friends laughed together as they melted into the common room sofas. They had collectively decided to skip their last lesson and just hang out with each other, without the threat of death eaters hanging above their heads. 

‘Oh, I told Potter and the rest of the muppet show that we’d meet them by the lake at midnight.’ Draco casually mentioned, staring into the fire. 

A groan came from the rest of the room as the blonde shot them all evils, ‘Hey, they’re also stuck in their child bodies. The least we could do is put our heads together and try and find a way out of this. I am not repeating any of my school years thank you, I have enough childhood trauma to last me for the rest of my life.’

‘Fine, we’ll come.’ Blaise said, rubbing his forehead, ‘But don’t expect me to be best pals with Potter after this.’

‘I don’t think any of us could stomach that.’ Theo laughed.

‘I’d, hand on heart, rather take the cruciatus curse.’ Pansy chimed in. 

‘Dear Salazar, I get it!’ Draco laughed along with them, ‘I just want to be in my 18 year old body again. I miss drinking and I miss having sex.’

‘How can you miss something you’ve never done before?’ Pansy asked, feeling another cushion hit her face. ‘Enough with the fucking cushions, Draco!’

Dinner in the great hall came and went and before the four Slytherins knew it, it was half past eleven. They gathered their coats and bags to take with them and set off. They knew they couldn’t cast invisibility charms as it would flag their wands up in the ministry - the magic was too advanced for a 15 year old. They had to be sneaky in order to get past the prefects.

‘Stick to the shadows, make sure you’re not seen.’ Draco said to his friends before leaving.

Blaise laughed, ‘Why are you acting like this is our first time breaking curfew?’

‘I don’t fucking know, let's just go please.’ Draco rolled his eyes as they walked quietly through the hallways. 

Pansy leant over to Theo, ‘He’s just excited to see Granger.’

‘LOOK IT’S PANSY PARKINSON BREAKING CURFEW.’ Draco announced to the empty corridor. 

Pansy reached over and smacked Draco’s mouth, ‘Are you fucking crazy?’ She whispered, ‘Do you want to die? You have a death wish, right?’

The three boys loudly laughed at her as she rushed to hush them, ‘Why are you being so loud!’

‘I cast a silent muffliato before we left, you pleb.’ Draco laughed, watching as her face turned from confusion to annoyance. 

Pansy clenched her fists, ‘Let’s just get to the damn lake. I swear if Rockwood doesn’t kill you then I bloody will.’ She stomped away, whispering to herself as her three friends followed her, chuckling together.

Waiting at the lake for them were the five Gryffindors and Luna. They had all seemed to have spoken together as Luna and Ginny welcomed the Slytherin’s as if they were old friends. 

‘Look, just because we’re stuck in this timeline together does not mean we’re the best of friends. We’re not going to hang out in Hogsmeade and drink butterbeer like a group of people who have known each other for a long time.’ Draco sneered, narrowing his eyes at the others. 

‘Duly noted.’ Ron rolled his eyes.

‘And no licking my arse either, Weasel.’

‘Who said I was?!’

‘So you would lick it?’

‘Enough!’ Hermione announced, stepping into the circle of people. ‘Arguing will not get us out of our fourth year bodies. We need to find a way out of this, I am not enjoying reliving my younger years.’

‘My name comes out of that Goblet in three days, I am practically shitting myself.’ Harry said as everyone fell quiet, remembering what had happened last time. 

Pansy coughed awkwardly, ‘So what do you think we should do, Granger?’

Hermione raised her eyebrows as this was the first time a Slytherin had ever asked for her help, ‘Research.’

A collective groan sounded from the group, joined by the sound of sighing and people sitting down.  
Hermione laughed, ‘I’m sorry but it’s the only way we can understand our situation.’ she said, pulling books out of her bag and handing them around the group. ‘I managed to sneak past Madam Pince using the invisibility cloak to get some books out of the restricted section. I think they’ll be of some good use.’

The rest of the group were opening their individual books to get a feel of what they were about, ‘We’ll meet here tomorrow and go over the research we’ve done.’

‘Tomorrow?’ Theo complained, ‘We’ve got other classes you know, Granger!’

‘I understand that, but we need to do this quickly and quietly before anyone finds out. Me and Draco will set out to find the time turner tomorrow during classes.’

‘Wow, Granger skipping classes? We must be in trouble!’ Blaise laughed as Ginny covered her mouth to stop herself from joining in.

Hermione gave the Slytherin a sarcastic smile and turned to Harry, ‘Unfortunately for you Harry, you’re going to have relive the tournament.’ Harry groaned and sat down dramatically, laying himself across Ginny’s lap.

‘So if you and Malfoy are off gallivanting, trying to find the time turner, what are the rest of us supposed to do?’ Ron huffed in jealousy. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, ‘I already told you, research!’ She held up a book and shook it at him, ‘There are seven of you researching together so you should be able to cover a lot of ground.’

Realising the severity of the situation, the rest of the group nodded in agreement. They went over the plan one more time and then each said their goodbyes to each other. Taking their leave, the Slytherins skulked off to their dungeon dormitories, research books in hand. Draco and Hermione had agreed to meet at 7am outside the Gryffindor dorms, in order to use the invisibility cloak to sneak into the room of requirement; they’d use this as their planning headquarters so they would be away from any of the other students. He did not have a clue on where to start looking for the time turner but he would give it a damn good go. All ten of them were to meet in the room of requirement at midnight to go over their findings. 

The Slytherin’s arrived at their common room and returned to the sofas they were once sat in, all of them not saying a word. Until the meeting there were joking and laughing around, not really taking anything in but afterwards; everything was so much more serious. This was the year Harry had saw Voldemort in the flesh. Back then, they didn’t know it, they didn’t understand why Cedric had come back dead - the ministry did their best to cover it up. But this time, this time they knew future events, they knew that the Triwizard cup was a portkey and Draco had made it is his personal mission not to let that happen to the Hufflepuff. 

‘I think I’m going to bed.’ Blaise’s voice tore through Draco’s thoughts and his friend rose from the sofa and yawned, stretching his arms out.

‘Yeah, i think we should all head to bed, we have a long day tomorrow.’ Draco announced to the room, looking over at Theo who was staring into space and to Pansy who was snoozing against a cushion. He shook his friend slightly and she opened her eyes slowly.

‘Come on, Pans. I’d carry you to bed but you know I can’t get into your dorm.’ The blonde said, smiling at her slightly. 

Pansy nodded her head silently and got up, her body feeling heavy, ‘Goodnight guys.’ She whispered, rubbing her eyes and staggering to her room.

The boys smiled as she left, knowing that she would always be like a younger sister to them. They gathered up their belongings, stuffed them in their bags and retired to their rooms; exhausted from even thinking about what tomorrow entailed.

Draco washed up and put his pyjamas on. Saying goodnight to his friends, he got into bed and stared at the ceiling. On one hand, he needed to get back to his real time; he had a life there. But on the other, he liked being in his fourth year body. It was easier, no worries of taking down Rockwood or his mother, no taking over the family business. Here he could just go back to being a kid again, focus on exams and play quidditch, like he used to. He didn’t want to admit it but this was the time before everything in his life spiralled down, before his father wanted him to become a death eater, before he even knew Voldemort’s plans. His father wasn’t even in the Dark Lord’s inner circle yet, they were still trying to nurse him back to health. 

But this time it was different, they knew what was going to happen so couldn’t they just tell someone? Draco tossed and turned in his bed as the sound of Theo’s snores echoed through their bedroom. This year was the only year that Draco felt normal, before he felt like a puppet under the imperius curse with no way out. It was the moment he thought of regularly when he was feeling the most depressed or when he was feeling sorry for himself. He even thought about it when he spun the time turner.

All of a sudden, Draco sat up in his bed. How could he be so stupid? He spun the time turner in an attempt to go back to the beginning of the day, but at the last minute he thought of the beginning of his fourth year, back when everything was okay. 

‘A psychic link? A mind reading charm?’ He whispered to himself, thoroughly confused. He knew he had a connection with the time turner he just didn’t know what. He made a mental note to tell Granger in the morning that that thought might be the thing that sent them all back. The only thing next was to find out why all of them were thrown back in time, not just him. Draco laid back onto his pillow in frustration. He hated not having any of the answers to his own burning questions. He squeezed his eyes shut in a futile attempt to fall asleep, he wished he could be asleep quickly in order to wake up and tell Hermione everything. After a few minutes of silence, the blonde Slytherin eventually fell asleep, but the question in his head still remained; why? 

Light footsteps echoed through the boys dormitory and stopped right in front of Draco’s bed. Laying a piece of parchment down on his bedside table, the figure chuckled to itself and turned to look at the sleeping boy. In an almost sentimental manner, the figure outstretched it’s hand in an attempt to stroke the boys head but pulled away at the last minute. The footsteps then quickly left the room, closing the door behind it. As if awoken by the sound of the door closing, Blaise sat up and looked around the room, studying the dark corners closely. Shaking the invasive thoughts out of his head, Blaise pulled the covers over his head and attempted to go back to sleep. He knew, as well as the rest of the group that had been dumped into their fourth year bodies, that this had happened for a reason, and finding out why was going to be a whole lot of work.


	9. the inside connections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Loving you is like loving the stars in the night sky. You can't expect a sunset to admire you back.~

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. Draco was late, she hated when people were late. She checked her watch for the seventh time since the clock turned 10 minutes to 7 and now it was about to tick over to quarter past. Checking her watch again, she saw her friends finally leave their bedrooms. Harry and Ron walked over to her, still in their pyjamas, hair stuck up in places as if had been glued that way. She giggled lightly as the ginger shot her evils.

‘Be quiet, Hermione. It’s too early, your impatience is so audible it woke me up.’ Ron groaned, rubbing his eyelids. 

‘Shut up, Ronald.’ Hermione rolled her eyes, she could not be bothered with her ex-boyfriend this morning.

‘Malfoy not turned up yet?’ Harry asked, falling into the common room sofa and stretching his arms out above him.

‘No, he’s late. I’ve been stood outside the painting since 10 to 7 and since it’s now’ She glanced at her watch once more, ‘Twenty past, I got sick of being cold and came back inside. I asked the fat lady to let me know once he turned up but no news as of yet.’ 

Harry laughed, ‘Typical Malfoy.’ He shook his head.

Hermione turned to her best friends and sighed, ‘Are we just not going to talk about what happened before the time turner sent us back?’

‘What - The death eaters futile attempt to murder us all again?’ Ron scoffed, sticking the small kettle on in the corner of the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione crossed her arms, ‘No. The fact that Draco was actually trying to save both your sorry arseses and you assumed he was trying to kill us too?.’

Harry looked down and Ron coughed as she looked between them both. 

‘Oh I guess we’re playing that game. Ungrateful swines, I’m going to see if Malfoy’s outside yet.’ She pushed back her hair and started to leave the room.

‘But the fat lady hasn’t told you yet-‘ Ron started to go after her.

Harry stuck his arm out to stop his friend, ‘I think she knows that mate.’

Ron groaned in jealousy as they both watched her leave in a huff. Hermione flew out of the room in such a hurry, it made the fat lady feel dizzy.

‘Young lady! Will you calm down, you’re going to mess up my hair!’

Hermione grimaced, ‘I’m sorry Madam, I’m just so entirely sick of my friends assuming the worst in people. I really don’t know how I’ve put up with them since I was 11!’ 

The fat lady laughed heartily, ‘Miss Granger, you’ve only known them for three or so years, give them a chance! It’s not like you’ve known them for nearly a decade.’

Damn, Hermione thought, I forgot everyone here think’s we’re 15.

She flashed a smile at the lady in the painting, ‘Thanks Madam, you’re right.’

As the fat lady nodded her head knowingly, a flash of blonde appeared next to the Gryffindor student. She turned to see Draco in front of her, disheveled and out of breath. She raised her eyebrows as she scanned him up and down.

‘You’re late. I hate it when people are late.’ She stopped for a moment to observe him as he clutched his stomach in an attempt to catch his breath. ‘Uh, Draco? You do realise your shirt is untucked and your robes are inside out.’

The Slytherin dropped his head and looked down at himself. ‘Shit.’ He stated, throwing his robe off into his hands to turn it the right way out. He put it back on and immediately shoved his hands down his trousers.

‘Draco!’ Hermione screeched, turning around and covering her eyes with her hand.

Draco rolled his eyes as he shoved his shirt down his trousers, ‘Oh really, Granger? How the fuck else am I going to tuck my shirt in?’

The Gryffindor turned back slowly, ‘I guess you’re right, but you could have at least turned around.’

Draco smiled and pulled his hand out of his trousers, leaning a hand against the wall, ‘And have you miss the show? Wouldn’t that be a shame?’

Hermione scoffed, ‘You just had your hand down your trousers and now you’re trying to act all smooth? Also, the only show of yours I’m going to is your execution.’

‘Ouch, Granger.’ The blonde clutched his heart in fake agony, ‘How could you treat me this way?’

‘Malfoy can we just get on with this?’ Hermione asked, sighing. 

Draco had rolled his eyes so many times during this conversation he felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets, ‘Honestly Granger, I’m just trying to lighten the mood. We’re stuck in our fourth year bodies so might as well make the most of it.’

Hermione nodded in agreement albeit reluctantly as she swung her shoulder bag round to her front and opened it up, reaching inside and taking out the invisibility cloak. Draco watched her in awe with his mouth hanging open. She looked at him as he grabbed the bag from off her shoulder, shoving his arm into it and watching it disappear up to his shoulder. He retracted his arm back out and handing it to her again, a look of confusion washed over his face.

‘Pansy used the same charm to hold all of our wands the night of the house unity ball but this one is way stronger. Jesus, Granger, you could live in there!’ He exclaimed as Hermione laughed at him. 

‘Yes Draco, I taught her it. It comes in handy once in a while. I have healing potions, bandages and a few sandwiches.’ She smiled, patting her bag.

The blonde raised an eyebrow,’What the hell do you think we’ll be getting up to? Planning to take on Baldemort himself?’

Hermione looked at him in annoyance, ‘Hey, it help’s to be prepared. This bag could save your life one day!’

‘It would just be returning the favour, since I was the one to save us in the forest.’ Draco smirked, looking into the Gryffindor’s brown pools.

Hermione scoffed again, ‘Yeah, four years into the future! Now get under this invisibility cloak before I throttle you.’ She unfolded the cloak and threw it over herself, motioning for him to get under too. 

Draco looked up and huffed as if he was praying to Salazer. He looked back at Hermione who was still motioning towards her cloak and he sighed. 

‘Fine, but I’m in front.’ Draco stormed towards her.

‘Absolutely not!’ The brunette retorted. ‘I’ve used the cloak before, so I’m in charge.’

Draco’s shoulders dropped in disappointing defeat and slipped under the cloak with her. As they walked together, he suddenly felt how close they were to one another. He could smell the shampoo from her hair and the toothpaste on her breath. 

‘Malfoy, you’re breathing really heavily down my neck.’ Hermione whispered.

‘Sorry, Granger, but there isn’t much room under here.’

‘Yeah, I guess it was a lot easier when Harry, Ron and I were 11.’

‘All three of you got under here? Jesus, Potter and Weasel must have been weedy as fuck.’

Hermione chuckled lightly as they approached the designated floo fireplace in Headmistress McGonogall’s office. Draco’s face contorted into confusion once again.

‘We’re going by Floo? Wait, where are we going again?’ Draco asked quietly, silently hoping no one would walk in on them. 

Hermione looked left and right and when she was sure they were safe, she threw off the invisibility cloak that was covering them, rolled it up and shoved it into her shoulder bag. Draco stood back. He still couldn’t believe she could fit so much in such a small bag, but nonetheless he said nothing. Hermione watched Draco as thoughts processed in his head.

‘Are you going to get into the fireplace or stare at me until McGonogall walks back in here?’ Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to hold back her laughter.

Draco raised an eyebrow, ‘Granger, will you please tell me where we’re going? If we’re going to look for the time turner together, could you at least clue me in on your plan?’

‘Draco if you would just trust me, you would find out that we’re going to the ministry. The Department of Mysteries studies time and space. I’m sure the time turners were all stored in a sealed vault before they were destroyed before Voldemort could use them in the war.’

‘Hermione Granger, you really are the greatest witch of our age.’ 

The Gryffindor stared at the blonde in disbelief, ‘Am I having a stroke? Am I dying right now and my brain is playing huge tricks on me?’

Draco’s eyes widened and he rubbed the back of his head, ‘I did not say that, you did not hear it and we both will never repeat it, okay?’

‘Okay, but you still said it.’ Hermione giggled. 

All of a sudden, footsteps were echoing around them. The two students heads snapped to look at each other before hurrying into the fireplace. Hermione grabbed a handful of loo powder before grabbing Draco’s hand in hers. She almost swore he rubbed his thumb against hers when she announced their destination loudly.

‘Diagon Alley!’

Draco looked at her mid sentence before they disappeared in a ball of green flames.

Landing in a large building full of fireplaces, Hermione and Draco stepped out into the popular street. The blonde looked around to see many of the same fireplaces all around a large hall with wizards and witches continuously coming and going. Parents dragging their children along, others shouting their destinations and trying to fit their shopping bags with them. Hermione pulled his towards the exit by his hand, as he tried to cover his face. He could already feel people staring at him and he felt bad just being there.

‘Hermione,’ He whispered, ‘Where are we going? I thought you said we’re going to the ministry?’

Hermione didn’t answer, instead she just pulled on his hand and dragged him towards the Leaky Cauldron. Draco was desperately trying to duck out of view of onlookers as he looked down at Hermione’s hand, concentrating on her steps. They arrived at the pub and after the Gryffindor spoke to the bartender, and a very long stare for him too, she rushed him upstairs and into a bedroom where many ingredients were laid out and a cauldron sat bubbling. Hermione closed the door behind them and set down her bag, taking off her coat and walking over to the steaming cauldron to stir it.

‘Granger, will you please now tell me what we are doing in the upstairs of a fucking pub? I’m surprisingly starting to get sick of your silence.’ Draco huffed, throwing off his coat and chucking it onto a nearby chair. 

Hermione stopped stirring for a moment and turned to look at the Slytherin, ‘Did you really think we were going into the ministry with just the invisibility cloak on?’

Draco shrugged violently, ‘I don’t know fucking anything! I don’t know the plan, you have told me the grand total of absolutely fucking zero!’

‘Okay fine! Jesus, did your mother never wash your mouth out with soap?’ Hermione raised her eyebrows as a twinge of a smirk graced Draco’s lips, ‘We can’t go into the Department of Mysteries with just the invisibility cloak, they would see right through us - literally! It’s the same for invis charms, it would flag up over there for underage magic, the charms are way too advanced for a 15 year old. The only way we can get in unnoticed is disguising ourselves.’

Draco nodded, ‘Ah, polyjuice potion.’ He walked over to the cauldron to take a peek into it, ‘But how did you get it in such a short amount of time? It takes 21 days to brew and we’ve only been in these bodies for barely 2?’

Hermione smiled, ‘I have my connections.’ She said mysteriously as two tall figures burst through the door. A flurry of ginger smothered Hermione in a big bear hug. The blond took a step back, as much as the twins were his favourite Weasley’s, they were still Weasley’s.

Fred looked up and released himself from the hug, looking right at Draco. He walked over and held out his hand.

‘Draco, right? Son of Lucius Malfoy? I’m Fred and this ugly fucker is George.’ The tall man smiled. Draco took his hand and shook it hesitantly.

George laughed, ‘Mate, you know we have the exact same face. Either way, you’re the uglier one.’ He walked over to Draco and shook his hand too, a big smile across his face.

They didn’t know yet. They didn’t know that Draco was the reason why Death Eaters entered Hogwarts, the reason why Fred narrowly escaped death and the reason why Cedric was going to die. Draco internally smiled, he felt happy that he could meet the twins before it all went downhill. He would always enjoy hearing their jokes across the great hall, and their complicated pranks always had made him jealous. They were Weasley’s but he respected them. They were much better than Ronald.

‘Nice to meet you both. I’m guessing you’re the connections Hermione was talking about. Aren’t you supposed to be in classes right now?’ Draco laughed.

‘You can talk mate! You must be such a bad influence on our Hermione here, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her break a rule.’ George beamed at the girl.

Fred retorted, ‘Remind us to do the lottery, it must be our lucky day.’ He ruffled Hermione’s hair as he walked over to the potion that was brewing.

Hermione rustled around in her bag, trying to find something. Draco stared at her for a moment before dragging his eyes back to the twins who were conferring amongst themselves over the cauldron. He walked over to them, eyeing the potion again.

‘So how come you’ve got polyjuice potion already brewing? We need it today yet it looks like it’s almost ready.’ 

Fred nodded at George who decided to reply, ‘We both dream of opening a joke shop when we leave Hogwarts, we already had a short term potion that you could add hair to so you could turn into your friends or stuff like that. We just added additional lacewing flies and knotgrass to make it last a lot longer. This way it’ll last for a few hours and ensures a swift, timely exit.’

The twins grinned and Draco looked at them in awe. He knew they were smart; as in for their pranks and how obviously long it took to plan and execute then, but he didn’t think they knew much about potions like this. A returning smile spread across the blonde’s face as reached over to continue stirring. 

‘Aha!’ Hermione yelled from across the room as she produced two small plastic bags from her bag. ‘I knew they were in here somewhere.’

Draco turned around, still stirring, to see the Gryffindor girl holding up two different bags with a small amount of hair in each, one dark blonde and the other mousy brown. He raised his eyebrows at the brunette as she bound over to the cauldron excitedly, clutching the bags until her knuckles turned white. She beamed as she noticed his staring.

‘Who are they and where did you get them from?’ Draco said, impressed at her mischief.

Hermione feigned innocence, ‘whatever do you mean, Mr. Malfoy?’

‘Don’t play dumb with me, Granger. They’re obviously people from the ministry, I’m just wondering how you got a clump of hair from them!’

‘When you know people, things get done, Draco.’

‘Will you just fucking tell me so we can get on with it.’

‘Fine!’ Hermione said, faking annoyance as he had ruined her fun, 

‘This one here,’ She smiled, shaking the bag of brown hair in front of the blonde’s eyes, ‘is Misty Pinesmith, a third level Unspeakable who is said to work in the Time offices on the fourth floor of the Department of Mysteries.’

‘Okay that’s great, and what about the blonde?’

‘This, Draco Malfoy, is who you’re going to be,’ The Gryffindor smiled, ‘These blonde locks are from Luthian Treeford, a sixth level Unspeakable who is head of the Space offices on the second floor.’ 

Draco hesitated for a second before taking the bag from Hermione’s grip. He rolled it over in his hands for a second before looking back up to see Hermione and the twins staring at him with huge smiles plastered across their faces. He backed up slightly and opened his mouth to ask a question he was sure they were all waiting for him to ask. 

‘So, since you’re all looking at me like a pack of hungry wolves, how did you get the hair may I ask?’ Draco said, narrowing his eyes at Hermione. 

Fred and George stopped for a moment and looked at each other. 

‘Yeah,’ George piped up first, ‘You never told us, Hermione.’

Fred nodded in agreement, ‘Come on, out with it Granger, don’t leave us in the dark.’

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, turning to the cauldron and pouring half of into a steel bottle. 

‘You’ll never believe me if I tell you’ The Gryffindor smiled as she dropped a few pieces of brown hair into the bottle. 

Fred and George crossed their arms simultaneously and tutted. 

‘Don’t make us shake it out of you, Hermione.’ Fred raised and eyebrow, making Draco stifle a laugh at their seriousness. 

The Gryffindor turned around so quickly, her bushy followed her and hit her in the face, making her splutter and bat it away. The twins burst out laughing and Draco clapped a hand over his mouth but not even that could quieten his laughter. Her face contorted into a scowl as her cheeks burned red; she hated embarrassing herself. 

‘If you stop laughing, I’ll tell you!’ She puffed out her cheeks and frowned as the twins and Draco tried to calm themselves. After a few minutes and three aching stomachs, they were now back to concentrating on Hermione’s answer.

‘Thank you. If you really must know, I bribed someone two years above us. He’s got an internship at the ministry and it was the only way I could get the hair without being seen.’ She beamed a smile.

Fred and George came to the realisation at the same time and their eyes widened in disbelief. 

‘You don’t mean - ’

‘You’re joking’

Draco looked from one twin to the other. He was so confused, the only person who he knew that worked at the ministry was his father and Arthur Weasley, but they weren’t on internships? Hermione noticed Draco’s perplexed look and started to explain.

‘Percy Weasley, the twins, Ron’s and Ginny’s older brother has an internship at the ministry. He’s a Gryffindor prefect in the year above Fred and George. Maybe you’ve seen him around?’

Draco nodded his head. He had seen him sat at the Gryffindor in the great hall once or twice. In his opinion, he slightly resembled a rat. 

‘He looks like a rat.’ Fred laughed, as if he had read the Slytherin’s mind. ‘But how on earth did you get old Perce to break a rule? He’s worse than you when it comes to sucking up.’ He said to Hermione who rolled her eyes.

‘Surprisingly it was quite easy. I’m good friends with Luna Lovegood in Ravenclaw who happens to get along with a girl called Penelope Clearwater who happens to be very good friends with Percy. All I had to do was promise your brother a date with her and he happily took the invisibility cloak. It was perfect that Treeford and Pinesmith were the only two in the Department of Mysteries last night doing a bit of overtime. A simple sleep charm and pair of scissors did the trick.’ She smiled wickedly.

The twins looked at her in awe and Draco’s mouth twitched at the sides. 

‘Are you sure you weren’t supposed to be put into Slytherin, Granger?’ Draco laughed.

‘Hey, it was just a whole lot of convenience really. They’re both on a top secret abroad trip later on today too, so we can just walk back in shortly after they leave and say we forgot a few files or something. Job done!’ She turned back towards the cauldron to sprinkle a few blonde hairs into the leftover polyjuice mix. She began stirring each mixture with either hand, even mixing in opposite directions at one point. Draco held his head with his hand and sat down on a nearby chair.

‘Are we really doing this, Granger?’ The Slytherin said, worriedly. ‘I mean, the invisibility cloak is one thing, but breaking into the Department of Mysteries? There’s a reason they’re Unspeakables, because they’re not allowed to speak about it!’

The twins laughed and took a few steps towards Draco.

‘Don’t worry your little Slytherin head about it,’ Georgie smiled.

‘You won’t even have to say anything, just nod and smile.’ Fred agreed, throwing himself onto the bed and putting his hands behind his bed.

Hermione looked over at him and tutted, ‘making yourself comfortable are we Frederick?’

The ginger frowned and propped himself up on his elbows, ‘I told you never to call me that! Besides, you’re the one taking super long with this potion. Me and George would’ve finished by now.’

‘Yes but you’ve got four hands, I’ve only got two.’

‘We’ve got two of something else as well.’

Draco watched as a deep red blush crept across Hermione’s face whilst her and the twins were joking back and forth. A pit established itself at the bottom of his stomach as he realised that Fred was the one making her react like that, for some reason his body responded in a negative way; it didn’t like it. He shook the thoughts out of his head and got up, walking over to the cauldron and taking the spoon out of Hermione’s hand. She looked at him.

‘I might as well take over this one since I’m the one that’s going to be drinking it.’ He shrugged. 

Hermione smiled, ‘Thank you, Draco. At least someone is helping.’ She shot evil looks at both Fred and George who held their hands up in surrender. 

Ten more minutes of stirring and joking went past before the potions turned a deep brown, signifying they were ready. Hermione held her breath as she poured the half of the potion that was in the cauldron into another steel bottle, labelling them carefully with a swish of her wand in order to not confuse them. Draco picked the bottle up that had his name across it, rolling it from hand to hand. Hermione looked at him, worried.

‘Are you going to be okay with this, Draco?’ She took a timid step towards him, like she wanted to comfort him.

Draco looked through his silver fringe to meet her gaze, losing himself in her eyes. He signed, clinging to the bottle, ‘Yeah, I’ve just got to actually suck it up and get on with it if we want to actually get home.’ He whispered the last words and gestured towards the twins who were deep in conversation about their next prank. He didn’t want anyone else to know about their situation as it could potentially change their timelines; if that’s what was really happening here.

Hermione smiled, ‘you’re going to be fine, trust me. You’re not going alone either, you’ll have me!’

She winked at him before walking over to the bed to gather up their coats and her bag, giving Fred and George quick hugs goodbye. The gingers stood up and walked over to Draco, holding out their hands for a goodbye handshake. Draco eagerly accepted them and said his own farewells.  
‘I will literally kill you if you tell anyone this but you’re my favourite Weasleys.’ The blonde smirked, stepping away from the twins and heading towards the door. 

Fred and George both emerged in a big grin.

‘I mean, it’s not hard to be the favourite Weasley but - ’

‘We’re going to rub it Ron’s face anyway’

The twins gave Hermione a final goodbye, nodded at Draco and disappeared out of the room, their footsteps echoing and disappearing down the hallway and into the pub. The two remaining students looked at each other; fear of the unknown washing over their bodies. The Gryffindor gulped.

‘So, are you ready?’ She walked over to the door and opened it, outstretching her hand for Draco to take. 

He slipped his hand into hers and smiled, ‘Ready.’

The two of them snuck down into the pub and once they were outside again, slipped into the dark side alley that hugged the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione swung the invisibility cloak around her and Draco once again, and set off towards the ministry. 

After a short walk, they arrived at a dark alleyway that ran directly next to the Floo building. The only way for them to get into the Ministry was flooing in through the staff entrance. After asking Draco to hold up the invisibility cloak, Hermione reached into her bag and took out the two steel bottles, handing one over to the blonde. They both looked around to see if anyone was looking and then drank from their potions, stripping off the invisibility cloak in the process. The two looked at each other waiting for anything to happen. Draco felt disappoint start to cloud his mind; nothing would get them back to their own time if this doesn’t work. All of a sudden, Hermione let out a squeal as her eyes widened.

‘Draco, your hair!’ Is all that managed to slip past her lips. 

He felt a tingle as his hair started to turn a dark blonde, getting slightly longer and more wispy and his hairline receding. His eyes changed from the stormy grey to deep blue with light green speckled throughout, pupils enlarging. He grew taller, more muscular. Hermione changed before his very eyes too. Her out of control hair became dead straight, turned black and cropped at her shoulders. She blinked as her eyes turned a slight blue, with hints of violet. Freckles covered her nose and cheeks and a light red blush appeared. They looked at one another in awe, seeing each other for the first time in their new bodies. 

Hermione blinked, ‘This is so weird.’

‘You’re telling me, you’ve got bloody Parkinson’s haircut.’

‘Says you, you’re balding!’

Draco clutched his hair in panic and his mouth fell open. 

‘Where the fuck is my hair?!’

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle a laugh. She watched as Draco in Treeford’s body clamoured at his hair, complaining about it being half the amount he usually had. Smoothing down the curl on the back of his head, the Slytherin gulped thinking about whether he really wanted to do this. 

Hermione picked up on his worry, ‘There’s no turning back now, Malfoy. It’s this or we stay in these bodies.’

‘Would that really be so bad, though?’

Hermione looked at him as his eyes fell to the floor. She stepped towards him. 

‘This is not your chance to rewrite history, Draco. What happened has already happened for us, we don’t belong in this timeline.’

He continued to look at the floor as Hermione tried her best to explain to him why it wasn’t a good idea. She put a hand on his shoulder as he eventually looked back at her.

‘What I did Granger, I can never take back.’ He saw her smile falter for a second and it made him angry. She had torn down a wall that he never wanted to crumble; he worked hard to put those up. He ripped her hand away from him, turning his back to her and crossing his arms. 

‘Let’s just get in there and get out again so we can back to our sodding timeline and I can get away from this shit conversation we’re having here.’

The Gryffindor’s eyes softened as she reached out to touch him again, before pulling her hand away. She had a feeling that bringing up the past had hurt him. 

‘Draco - ’

‘Don’t, Granger. I neither want or need your pity. I just want to fucking leave.’ He gritted his teeth and turned around to look at her. Seeing her so upset left a twinge in his heart but he pushed it down, along with his feeling of everything else. 

She sighed deeply and nodded, composing herself. She reached into her bag and took out a white shirt and black robes, handing it him apprehensively. 

‘You need to wear something more appropriate than muggle clothing. Take these, I’ll turn around when you change if you really want.’ She looked down and shuffled her feet as Draco took them from her hand. She turned around as her shoulders dropped.

Draco hesitated, ‘Thanks, Hermione.’ He threw off his t-shirt and hurriedly shoved the shirt round his torso and buttoned it up. As he was doing this, Hermione was throwing on a robe round herself, hiding her own clothes. He tapped her on the shoulder and handed her his t-shirt which she shoved into her bag. She gave him a weak smile.

‘Here goes nothing.’ She checked her watch as she lead the way into the building and into the assigned fireplace. She took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the large fireplace, smiling again at Draco. 

‘See you soon. Meet me back here in two hours.’ She demanded. 

He nodded as he watched her disappear into a ball of green flames. He gulped and took a handful of powder himself, stepping into the empty fireplace. 

Here goes nothing, He thought.

‘Ministry of Magic!’ He said confidently and loudly, throwing down his floor powder and shortly disappearing in the same emerald flames that had engulfed Hermione just seconds before. 

Arriving at the big entrance way, Draco in Treeford’s body, made his way to the entrance for the Department of Mysteries. It consisted of a long corridor full of locked doors. He swallowed as he stepped towards the large door labelled ‘Wizarding Space Offices.’ and laid his hand on the metal sheet that laid across the top. This technology was very similar to the muggle fingerprint reader that he had read in a book once or twice, but this charm also detected a soul. After the war, the ministry made extra precautions in order to keep Voldemort out, if he ever rose to power again. It required a full soul to be read and analysed as, with the Horcruxes, Voldemort only had at least a ninth of his left.

Scanning his hand, the door slowly swung open and allowed Draco to enter. The Slytherin stepped through and looked around curiously. Desks covered in towers of books littered the office, huge bookcases clung to each wall and projections of planets and stars lit up the ceiling. He gazed around the room in awe, he had never seen anything like this; only read of it in books. He didn’t even know the wizarding world had been interested in researching the stars let alone study them. He walked towards one of the desks and picked up a book entitled ‘Travelling to Planets by Broom.’ He smiled at it, wishing he could take it for himself for some light reading at home. He walked further into the office, peering at the diagrams of constellations that littered the floors, when he had a thought.

If Hermione is searching for the time turner or any information in the time offices, then what am I doing in the space offices?

He looked around and spotted a door in the back. He walked towards it and the sign on the front read; L.Treeford. He clutched the door handle, trembling, and turned it slightly; the door creaking loudly and echoing around the room. He looked around to see if anyone had heard and when he thought the coast was clear, he tiptoed into the newly found room. 

Meanwhile, Hermione had successfully managed to break into the time offices. The lock on the door was exactly the same as the one Draco had gone through, but Hermione had managed to slip through under the invisibility cloak. It’s not that she was scared that the polyjuice potion wouldn’t work; she was just making sure she had extra precautions in place. She had slipped in through the door and had immediately come across Pinesmith and Treeford gathering their documents together. They watched as the door opened and closed, seemingly having no one come through. They looked at each other.

‘That was weird.’ Misty said, raising an eyebrow at her superior. 

They both shook it off, blaming the wind whilst shoving paperwork and their wands into small bags tied around their waist. Hermione smiled to herself as she thought they must have used the same charm as she did on her shoulder bag. The two Unspeakable’s continued to lightly argue about which one of them left the door open as they left the room. 

Right on time, Hermione thought, checking her watch and throwing off the invisibility cloak. 

She looked around the room, seeing many clocks, small and large, covering the walls. They all showed different times but she didn’t really know quite what for. She scanned the messy desks that were dotted around the room, reaching out to touch the many books that were open, mid-read. She smiled as she read one of the titles, ‘Time Travel and You’, wishing she could just curl up right there and divulge herself. She noticed a big glass tank that stood in the middle of the room, with a glass door and handle to match, so bright as if it was calling out to her. She stepped towards it, hesitantly, as if she thought someone would notice her. The ground underneath her feet creaked as she crept closer and closer to the glass box. 

She erupted into a smile as she saw the many confiscated time turner’s hanging on hooks, each with a log book and a sign out sheet beneath them. They had clearly been repurposed for the Unspeakable’s to use to aid them with their work. She quickly popped open the large glass door and stepped inside. The air felt fresh and cool, as if the time turners were being kept at a certain temperature. The Gryffindor thought this was strange but decided that it maybe had something to do with unlocking the turner’s full potential, something that she had always thought of doing but never achieved. She reached out to take one, taking a glance at the log books to see hundreds of employees had taken them out, seconds after each other. Touching the chain of the nearest time turner, she stretched out and grabbed it completely, holding it in her hand. She passed it from one hand to the next while leaving the glass box, eyeing up the paperwork that sat on a nearby desk. She walked over to it, studying what had caught her eye so quickly. 

The Ministry Officiated Time Turner Manual, She read, slipping the time turner into her shoulder bag. She picked it up, reading the passage of text on the back and flipping through the first couple of pages, peeking at the chapter titles in the index. She ran a hand down the spine.

This could be the answer to all our problems, She thought, smiling to herself. 

She checked her watch to see that it was almost time to meet back up with Draco. Stuffing the book into her bag she walked confidently back to the door that allowed her access to the offices in the first place. Gripping the door handle, she suddenly heard footsteps behind her and someone clearing their throat to get her attention.

‘Hermione Granger, funny seeing you here.’


End file.
